Those Ridiculous Commercials
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: What would happen if those stupid cans of axe work like the commercials depict? DxS TxJ read and find out! NOW COMPLETED! anyhoo full summary sorta inside... lots of super fluff
1. Wierd

**Alrighty. let me apologize in advance, what you may read may cause blindness, a disrespect for all literature, things that smell good etc. lol its stupid but i couldn't resist. who knows? i might add on... make different scenarios... but that may be for later. all i want is a silly romance fluff-shot that is worthy of some favorites, maybe even a couple c2's**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Axe/Tag body sprays... well i own one can in real life.. but thats beside the point. also Danny Phantom, i dont own it either, but you knew that.**

**Those ridiculous Commercials**

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were walking home from school one Thursday afternoon. It was a rather sunny day with nothing but beautiful puffy cumulus clouds perfectly placed in proportion to the location of the sun. It was a picture perfect day…weather-wise.

Sam didn't have a bad day, but there are things that she wish happened. For those in the state of Illinois (I just made up where they live) who don't know, Sam had a major crush on Danny. The whole school knew it, and they often made fun of her for it.

They'd say things like "Ooh look at the two love birds eating lunch all by themselves"  
Which of course on cue, they would respond, "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Which was followed by a standard blush, an awkward stare at each other, then a quickly turning their head away from embarrassment.

Standard procedure.

Everyone in Amity Park knew about this as well. The two friends had known each other for 9 years and have gotten closer each and every day. They always hung out whenever possible.

As small children they would always play on the teeter-totter and Danny would always compliment Sam politely on her pigtails. This would always make Sam happy, because she could tell he meant it.

Sam always knew Danny was one of the nicest people on Earth, she always thought everyone else hated her. People like Paulina and Dash would trip her on the playground and make fun of her black boots. It often made her cry, after she ran away from the troublesome kids. She sought out refuge in Danny's arms whenever she felt sad. Danny hated to see Sam sad, and he would always whisper into her ear when she was crying into his shoulder, "I'm your best friend Sammy, I'll always be here to be your friend." This made her happier.

Although in the present day if she was ever told that, she would just cry harder, wanting to be much more than friends.

_"Figures, of all the people to fall in love with, I have to love the clueless one…Maybe I should just stop trying_." Sam would often think to herself.

Anyway. They had a decently quiet trip home, and they decided to stop by their second favorite after-school hangout, the drug-store.

Danny rushed up to Osco Drug, and overdramatically asked Sam, "May I get the door for you miss?" As he stomped on the black, rubber mat, opening the door to the store.

She only laughed at replied, "What a gentleman."

Tucker followed suit and elbowed Danny in the ribs playfully, "Aww, mister boyfriend opening the door for his girlfriend…"

Danny only smiled back shaking his head, "Tucker, this is going to be the 13th time today I'm telling you, I don't like her like that."

Tucker smiled back and raised an eyebrow.

Sam was always amazed at what the drug store had in its stock. It had practically everything one could want, pop, candy, liquor, medicine, some lawn furniture, and some random assortments of clothes to boot.

For some reason, though Sam and Danny knew immediately, Tucker always went to the hygiene isle. He'd scurry around and look around the deodorants and shampoo's until he came across the body sprays… OH how Tucker loved the body sprays. Axe, Tag, you name it, Tucker was studying them thoroughly.

Danny always laughed as he would check to see if they updated their fragrances, hoping to get an edge on attracting the ladies.

Danny and Sam first remembering those first Axe commercials. He remembers laughing his ass off with Sam, and laughing even harder when Tucker was taking notes from the commercials.

Tucker was talking with Danny about how this stuff has to work. How it's scientifically tested to attract women. And how it doesn't work on him.

"Trust me Tucker, you can smell good all you want, but every girl in school has enough common sense to be attracted to you." Danny snickered.

Tucker sprayed some his favorite scent on himself. And Danny was just curious enough to sift through some of the black cans. He put his nose up to the nozzle, and inhaled. He thought it smelled pretty good, so just to humor himself, he sprayed himself across his chest. Sam came rolling around the corner with 3 boxes of Junior Mints and shook them indicating that she was ready to leave. Sam already paid so they just waltzed out automatic doors and made their way to the park.

Sam was finding herself walking a bit closer to Danny than usual. She bumped into him several times and blushing quite more often than usual.

They got to the park and they were all sprawled out on the grass cloud gazing. All Sam could see was Danny. She had to stop. She found herself against her will, rolling over on her side staring into Danny's eyes which were gazing up into the sky. Sam had some feelings that she has only felt in her dreams. She felt more attracted to him for some reason that he could not comprehend. Sam danced her fingers playfully up and down his arms.

Danny turned his head, confused. "..Uh Sam? What's uh… uh…" Danny trailed off and was lost in Sam's eyes that were staring right into him. Danny was confused at this sudden attention, he wasn't complaining oddly enough. Sam moved closer to him and moved her lips in slowly to his ear.

"Whatcha thinking about Danny?" she whispered seductively into his ear. Her warm breath crawling down his neck and ticking his chest. No wait, those were her fingers.

Danny sat up quickly and Sam got up too. Only she sat down behind him her legs straddling him and her chest pressed up against his back. She placed her chin on his shoulder and let out a big sigh. Danny was still befuddled, and this only aroused Sam even more. She loved it when he was all confused, he looked so cute.

Sam wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him tighter. And whispered flirtatiously in her ear once more, in similar style Paulina used to get what she wants.  
"Danny, I-uh.. There is something I need to tell you. For a long time I've had these feelings for you and well, ever since recently, I've well, felt stronger about them."

Sam's lips were getting closer to his ear. She couldn't help but taste his skin. She started nibbling on his ear, sucking on it at softly chewing on it. Danny couldn't help but chuckle, he was incredibly ticklish and behind his ears. Danny always denied the obvious truth. She was perfect. He loved her, and apparently, she loved him back.

Sam was done from briefly enjoying his skin in her mouth. She went back to whispering in his wet, saliva covered ear, while pulling him even closer if that was possible. "I love you Danny."

Danny just smiled and lifted Sam's arms from off his chest. He turned around and smiled back her, just gazing in her beautiful lilac eyes. He traced her jaw line with his finger, circling her lips.

"I love you too Sam…" Danny wasted no time, he slowly closed his eyes and slowly moved into her, but he was met from more than halfway as he was thrown to the ground with Sam on top of him.

He was expecting his first real kiss to be more, well, subtle. Sam was on top of him with her lips engulfing his. Her tongue was begging for a tango with Danny's. Danny was shocked to feel Sam's tongue lick his front teeth, but going on pure instinct, opened up and let her have her desire, as it was his as well.

Sam gracefully ran her fingers through his messy, black hair, and down his neck. She parted and kissed down his chin onto his neck.

"_His skin here is so soft…" _she thought to herself. As she was sucking on his neck, licking it, chewing on it. She was too into it to stop. That is until she was done. After wards, they completely parted, lip-wise, and laid down on the ground and cuddled up to each other.

She looked up at his face to see a satisfied look, he looked happy, loving, caring. She knew she was safe whenever she was with him. That's why she loved him. She looked up at the tiny red mark under his chin, and blushed just a little bit. She had to make sure that no one else could take him from her, Danny was hers and hers alone.

The sat up and walked away. They had to go home to start their homework. Danny looked over his shoulder to find that Tucker was no where to be found. He just shrugged and didn't think any more of it.

…Tucker was back at the drug store, out of breath. He walked up to the register, handed the lady a 20, and laid before her as many cans of Axe that he could carry…

* * *

A/N: lol i liked the ending sort of. Anyway reviews are always welcome and desired... please?

RxR


	2. Not like normal

**Alrighty then! i actually updated with actual updates... the last one was an attempt to get this up but Fanficiton screwed me over... but here it is! Can't spoil it, its not too long, just get on reading and you see the surprise ending.**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own danny phantom or any characters on the show, nor do i own AXE... i even threw out my one can cuz i know it doesn't work and it stinks something fierce...**

**

* * *

**

Those Ridiculous Commercials

**Chapter 2: Not like normal...**

Tucker, who was out of breath, had slapped down a 20-dollar bill on the counter, along with half a dozen small black cans. The elderly cashier was a bit… perplexed as she gazed down to see the array of body sprays our friendly techno-geek had placed. Tucker normally knew how to spend his money wisely, if not, he would make up an elaborate excuse.

Tucker had witnessed what Amity Park and half of the Ghost Zone would have paid hundreds to see: Danny and Sam actually showing true loving affection to each other, and of course by that, I mean ramming their tongue's down each others throat. Not the prettiest thought or sight for that matter, but apparently Sam and Danny enjoyed it.

Tucker had saw this and used all this logical thinking power his 14-year old mind could muster.

"Duh! Those stupid body sprays DO work!" Was what Tucker thought, and who knows? He could be right… but of course it could just be a coincidence. Tucker never thought in terms of coincidences though, he managed to force himself to believe the craziest things rather than believe luck.

I mean think about it, Sam has been crushing on Danny like, forever! And now, all of a sudden, after he happened to spray some of Tucker's favorite scent of Axe, Sam was all over him! Mere coincidence? I think not.

The lady at the register was very confused, getting the idea that this kid really stunk, and the teenage girl working another nearby register had a disgusted look on her face.

"Does that geek _actually_ think that crap works? He needs a girlfriend, _fast…_ Pity he's not going to get one using that…" She uttered underneath her breath.

Tucker was still on an adrenaline high, he had proof that this stuff works; he saw it himself. Tucker was getting impatient as the elderly lady slowly placed the cans in the plastic bag. Afterwards, she gave him the cans and turned back to the register to give him his change, only to turn around seeing him red beret nearly fall off as he ran from the store.

"That young man needs a lady-friend…fast…" she thought as Tucker tripped, fell, dropped all the contents in the bag, and scurried to get them back in as fast as he could off the sidewalk.

"Must…test…theory…" Tucker exasperatedly wheezed as he sprinted back home to get his video camera, hoping that he wasn't too late to get some decent blackmail.

He nearly burst open his front door, not even bothering to close it. He did the same thing to his bedroom door, only this time, coming close to knocking it off his hinges. He chucked the bag of black Axe cans onto his bed, which made a clanky noise, and searched through his closet and many drawers of his desk searching for his video camera.

Success! Tucker checked the battery and to see if there was a dvd in the slot… check and check. He was still in a state of emergency and wasn't thinking efficiently, he had been scurrying around looking for other important tech/misc. supplies only to remember that they were in his pockets. Tucker quickly lunged towards his bed and snatched one of cans and shoved it down into his pocket.

With all proper equipment on hand, Tucker ran out the opened front door and slammed it shut on his way out. He had gotten his supplies so quickly that his parents had barely enough time to walk out of the kitchen and see if someone had opened the door.

Lucky for Tucker, (and for purposes of this story) his house was ridiculously close to the park, where he made it there to the spot at which the whole point of the scurrying to the drug store then to his house had been for: The make out between Danny and Sam (but mostly Sam was doing all work mind you…).

He had gotten there just in time to find Sam finally getting off of Danny rolling over next to him and holding his hand, leaving a very shocked, wide-eyed, red faced halfa. The red face of course was part embarrassment, and part 3 and half minutes without proper amounts of oxygen. (I hear it's hard to breathe when you got another person's tongue down your esophagus, and even harder when you don't want it to leave.

Sam could only giggle and cuddle up into Danny as she closed her eyes and wrapped her other arm around his chest.

Tucker appeared on the scene about 30 seconds with camera in hand, to see the couple make out, but could still get proof that they loved each other, and shot a quick 7 second clip of them cuddling in the grass before Danny realized what he was doing and shot a quick ecto-blast from his finger knocking the camera away.

Tucker's hand flinched from the extreme heat of the blast. He bent over to pick up the camera only to be too slow for Danny's hand which reached it before Tucker.

"Dude! Danny give that back, I have some valuable black-ma… I mean some valuable memories on that thing… don't you too want to remember your first real kiss when you get married?" Tucker pleaded, trying to get his camera back from Danny with an indifferent look on his face, along with a raised eyebrow he shot back at Tuck showing his disbelief for his story.

"Uh… Tucker, I'm going to destroy this tape.."

"DVD…"

"…DVD because you can't just go around blackmailing your friends!" Danny told him in a scolding voice.

"Yea Tuck, that's really low, even for you." Sam replied while getting up off the ground to join Danny.

"Sorry guys, but c'mon! I mean seriously, I had to! It's like god was screaming in my face 'GO GET YOUR GOD DAMN VIDEO CAMERA FOLEY' I mean, what would you have done?"

Sam and Danny shot back another disaffected scowl with eyebrows raised, hoping to give Tucker a little hint of what their answer may be.

"Alright , alright, sorry! Geez, I don't know why you guys are so mad? You already took my camera…"

After several fun minutes of berating the techno-geek, Danny and Sam decided that they should go home and hang out, since it was starting to rain, Tucker agreed, since he knows from experience that rain plus freakishly expensive handheld technology equals a bawling Tucker cursing the heavens for taking away his baby that he poorly parented.

Tucker ran back to his house real quick to drop off all his unnecessary tech gear (he thought it was all necessary though, but was thinking efficiently and thought it would be best if he only brought his cell phone and PDA like normal). He hurried because he didn't want to leave those two alone, especially since Danny was still wearing Axe. Tucker now knows what happens when you leave a boy of Sam's dreams wearing a hormone inducing scent that makes girls go wild alone with her. He just didn't want to be called "Uncle Tuck" 9 months from now.

He was about ready to head out the door again when he remembered that little black can in his pocket. He thought to himself about why it couldn't hurt, heck might even help him out. So he gently removed the cap, and subtly postioned the nozzle towards his torso… and gently pressed the button, and just DRENCHED himself in this spray head to toe, using up half the can.

He walked out the door again, and noticed a man walking his dog, along with the dog itself choking on Tucker's scent as he crossed the threshold into the outside world.

He ran through the rain as fast as he could to get to Danny's house, where he hoped he would be just in time to prevent some insert mature content. He could only hope The rain had made Tucker rather wet… who am I kidding… _rather…_ He was soaked to the brim… drenched in water and an obnoxious odor of Axe… fortuneatly the rain at washed most of the body spray off his clothes down to a normal serving size.

Tucker knocked on the front door, he would have burst through it like his house, but he learned to respect people's property, plus he already tried and it was locked.

A young woman with a flaming bright orange hair had been disturbed for the second time in 5 minutes; the first was a major distraction of Sam attacking Danny with her lips. Jazz would have stayed and gloated, but was too creeped out. She closed Danny's door and proceeded downstairs, to resume her reading to further learn the inner workings of the human mind.

Almost as soon as she delved into the pages of her reading, she heard sound of someone running into a door and then a mild curse. Followed by some hasty knocks on the door.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she marked her place in her book, and got up to answer the door.

To her surprise before she caught a glimpse of who was knocking, she felt a emotion that she had blocked out of her mind for so long… or actually she has felt love… never lust. Jazz perked up as she saw a drenching wet Tucker Foley, dripping all over the welcome mat that jack had made, "DIE GHOSTS DIE!" 'not very welcoming…'

Tucker walked in without permission, only to be stopped by Jazz's voice. He turned around to see Jazz nonchalantly pull out her hair band and shake her head to and fro, leaving a rainbow of red, that looked so soft and silky that you could just sleep in it.

Tucker noticed that there was something a little different about Jazz, he found out for sure when she said in an unusual seductive tone (it was unusual because this was the first time she had ever used a seductive tone) as she fingered over Tucker's shoulder.

"Now now Tucker, we can't have you walking around with all these wet clothes on, come upstairs to my room… where we can get you _changed…"_

* * *

A/N : WOAH! Even i didn't see that coming... wow.. i suppose underneath that "mature" exterior, there is a horny little school girl waiting to get some Tucker action... lol i just couldn't resist, just had to do some TxJ pairing.. and thought... "hey why not make it a super horny Axe situation?" so there you go... hope it was entertaining to read, maybe some chuckles or giggles, cuz if so... then my job is done here... for now..

Your Job: Review... PUH-LEASE? it truely does help me out when i get constructive criticism, inspires me to keep on going... also, imstarting to run out of ideas for where to take this, so if you guys could give me ideas for the next chapter... perhaps to continue right where i left off? Check back up on Danny and see if he hasn't been raped by a horny Sam? idk maybe i could work something in with like Paulina or junk going in a whole different direction... these were supposed to be oneshots but.. eh.. time makes fools of us all!

P.S. thx for reading!


	3. uh

**Major thanks to 2wingo for giving me the idea for this chapter, i uh... let's see... can't spoil anything so just get on reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Don't own danny phantom, nor do i own AXE, not that i'd want to.**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 3**

**Uh…**

Sam had shoved Danny into his room hastily, and shoved Jazz out of the doorway and slammed it in her face, a sure sign that was pretty obvious to the redhead to STAY OUT.

Jazz could hear the slight click coming from the inside of Danny's door. Jazz became worried, she twisted the knob in attempt to burst open and scold Sam for locking the door, after all she didn't want to be an aunt at age 16. She tried banging on the door only to be ignored.

"I'm sure Danny's responsible enough not to let the horny girl who he totally loves him back do something inappropriate…"She thought to herself as she walked down the stairs to continue her new favorite book, Psychologist's Guide to the Clueless Mind. The title itself was a clue to anyone besides the clueless, that Jazz was trying to delve deeper into Danny's mind. She felt safe doing this even if he was spying on her, because he wouldn't have any idea what she was doing. She was trying to get back into her intensive state of focus where she could block out any background distractions to keep her from reading.

'SLAM' "Ow!" Apparently she hadn't reached that state yet. Jazz dropped her book immediately as turned her attention upstairs to Danny's room, hoping that Sam didn't do what she thinks she just did.

The inquisitive teen started up the steps cautiously before she heard a gentle tap on the front door.. "_POUND POUND…_Danny! Open up! Dude, I'm like, totally soaked!"

It was just Tucker "Thank goodness! Wait did I just say that about Tucker? Well as long as Danny stays … well… safe"

She power-walked over to the front door and twisted the deadbolt and opened it up to find a drenched Tucker with an annoyed scowl on his face. As the moment she laid her eyes upon him, she could have sworn she smelled something. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it smelt good. Really good. She felt almost relaxed and tense at the same time. Her heart was racing and her muscles were melting in pleasure from the scent. She felt like her next actions were made purely on instinct, as if no matter how she knew how wrong it was to do, she couldn't stop herself. Part of her really REALLY like what she was thinking, other parts of her were trying to play the devils advocate but had to agree with the part of her that enjoyed this feeling.

It felt frisky…playful, kinky almost…

Jazz grabbed her hair band, yanked it out, and threw her hair left and right getting it all riled up. She her eyes seemed to glisten with desire, and she put on a seductive smirk on her lips as she grabbed on to Tucker's shoulder preventing him from getting too far from her.

"Now, now, Tucker, we can't have you walking around with all these wet clothes on, come upstairs to my room… where we can get you… _changed…"_

Meanwhile…

Danny was still in a state of shock. He had no common sense right now, none. He had more hormones than oxygen flowing through his blood. Sam was horny, and he used any logic remaining to deduce that he was horny as well.

"_There, now can have some alone time Danny…"_ Sam said in the most seductive, erotic voice that Danny had ever heard. She wasn't doing it on purpose either, it just came out that way, and Sam wanted him so badly that he had to get his blood pumping.

Danny was backing up towards his bed, and tripped on the edge, which made him fall backward, landing upon the top. He was sprawled out with his arms straight out and he legs apart. Sam took the full advantage of this. She saw him laying there all helpless and whatnot, and started walking as sexily as she could.

Sam was getting too impatient…

She skipped the runway model walk, and just started running and leapt up on top of Danny's bed… and on top of Danny. Had barely enough time from the moment he tripped to the moment he had his arms pinned down and Sam was straddling him.

Sam had pulled down her hair and thrashed it back and forth giving her a rather crazed look to her appearance.

_Back to Tucker's current Situation..._

"Uh… Jazz…uh…uh…" Tucker tried to say something but had some …_difficulties…_

Jazz currently grabbed his wrist and ran upstairs to her room. Tucker went brain-dead. She wasn't possibly doing what he thought she was doing… no way! Jazz had to practically drag him into her room once they got to the threshold.

"Jazz, I don't think I need to change… really I'm fine, I just want to check on Danny and Sam, and I uh…umm"

He couldn't finish; he was once again too preoccupied with Jazz's eyes and how they were feeding on his appearance, like they would die if they couldn't look at him. He was also busy trying to deal with Jazz peeling off his damp shirt.

Tucker wasn't complaining, but was a little surprised to see Jazz's come on. She was currently throwing Tucker's wet shirt aside as she maneuvered him around the room until she had Tucker lying down on her bed. Jazz had pinned him down in a similar fashion to Danny's predicament, and proceeded to move her face in closer to his ear and whispered, "(CENSORED ADULT CONTENT)" Leaving Tucker wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Taking advantage of his stunned state, she began rubbing her hands all over his torso creeping lower and lower to his stomach, and moving back up to his chest all the while Tucker was just in shock, and getting a little happy if you catch my drift.

She began moving her lips to his neckline lightly kissing it, moving towards his lips, where she captured them with desire. She rammed her tongue through his lips, and as far as she could reach. Her tongue was flailing around in his mouth beating his tongue into submission.

Back to Danny and Sam… 

Danny was still sprawled out, pinned down to his bed by Sam. His hormones were flowing and before he could think about were happening; the goth beauty went for the jugular…literally.

Like the vampire beauty she is, she moved her head down and bit on his neck, sucking on his tender flesh, gnawing on it. Danny winced in pain and pleasure, because even though he was being bitten, and even a bit of coppery tasting blood was been drawn, Sam drew it.

Danny was about to say something concerning his love to Sam, but he had a simple case of "Cat got your tongue" or in this case "Hot-horny-goth-chick's-tongue-wrestling-with-your-tongue" and was unable to speak. He was enjoying himself, he had no idea why Sam was acting like she does in his dreams, heck he didn't have any idea until about an hour ago that she even liked him like that, let alone bold enough to the point where she is now…half her mouth crammed into his, in a showing love, affection, and lust, but mostly the latter.

Things were getting a little hot, and Sam was already taking off Danny's shirt for him, but before they could too intimate Danny heard a rough pounding upon the wall coming from Jazz's room. Danny also heard the unmistakable voice of Jazz and she was saying "Oh take me now Tuck…"

This woke Danny from his state of intimacy with Sam and phased his pinned wrists through Sam's clutches and phased the rest of him through her body and ran to the door.

"What's wrong Danny?"

"I…I have no idea…c'mon, I think Tuck's in trouble…"

They quickly hustled to Jazz's room and burst open the door to find Jazz pinning Tucker down in her bed, giving him a series of hickeys, bite marks, and a series of scratches from her nails.

Tucker had a frightened look on his face, and tried to call for help, but was interrupted by Danny.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going on?" Danny said shocked.

"Danny! It's not what it looks like!" Tucker pleaded, seeing the twinge of anger in his friend's ghostly eyes.

"Oh shut up, Tucky, it's exactly what it looks like." Jazz replied and captured his lips with her own.

* * *

A/N: ok, i liked that ending. Next chapter will be Danny berating Tucker... oh fun..

Please review, its always fun to see what you gotta say. Plus, im running out of ideas where to take this... the next chapter might be the last, unless i get a new idea... maybe a whole other situation... maybe take a risk of what zombie-rodeo-frog suggested... jack and Maddie (shudders) actually that might be freakin hilarious... good idea zombie...


	4. Stay away from my sister

**Major thanks to 2wingo, thanks again d00d, he pretty much gave me the basic idea for this chapter and the next. Man i feel like i should be coming up with ideas, i feel lazy, but then again, im taking ideas from the viewers to write a story FOR the viewers.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own danny phantom or Axe... stop askin**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials Chapter 4:  
Stay away from my sister!

* * *

**

"What. The. Hell. Is going on!" Danny exclaimed, his lively bright blue eyes quickly morphing into a radioactive green.

"Danny! It's…it's not what it looks like!" Tucker tried to explain but was interrupted by Jazz.

"Oh shut up, Tucky, it's _exactly_ what it looks like."

"TUCKER! YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS!" Danny said using all his willpower to halt the glowing blue rings from transforming him into his ghostly alter-ego.

"I never wanted to do any of this! Jazz was the one who came on to me…" Tucker tried to explain while Jazz got off of him and curled up, cuddling up with him.

"I can't help it little brother… he's just too cute, I wanted him sooo much…" She said placing a quick peck on Tucker's neck.

Due to Tucker's immense nervous sweating, his "sexy-scent" has been wearing down ever since Jazz began to uh… have some "Fun", and has been getting slightly less intimate.

Danny's eye's went back to blue again and started to be a little less perturbed.

"…And besides…" Tucker began "She's a great kisser"  
"THAT'S IT! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Danny screamed while charging up some bright green ecto energy in his hands and pointing them at Tucker.

"Danny no! It's me! Tucker! Your best friend."

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Tucker was smart enough to roll off of Jazz's bed just in time for the energy blast to miss his head and fry Bearbert Einstein's head off

"Bearbert! NO!" Jazz cried out.

"Stay out of this Jazz, it's just between me, and Tucker." Danny replied to the now crying teen.

Tucker found his shirt, and ran with it out of the room, with Danny hot pursuit. He slipped on the shirt and headed for the front door, but was tackled by Danny with a deathly glow in his eyes.

Before Tucker could explain his so-called "innocence" Danny gave his friend a swift blow to the face, effectively chipping a tooth.

"Ow! Danny! What was that for?" Tucker asked.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask." Danny replied, now pulling Tucker off the ground and pinning him against the door. "LEAVE. JAZZ. ALONE!"

Danny shoved Tuck out the door and stomped angrily up to Jazz's room to berate her as well.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIEND!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sam was a little more coherent and a little less turned on by Danny's still arousing musk, and was perplexed due to the fact that he just yelled his head off at Tucker.

"I'm…I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me." Jazz said, rubbing her temples trying to think what made her want to do those strange things with, or should I say to, Tucker. She had never felt that way before about him, at least not to that extreme. If anything, she could possibly think of him as a "Take-it-snail-slow" cute little boyfriend. Never a "Pin-him-down-and-kiss-the-living-hell-outta-him" kind of boy.

"Danny, again, I am truly sorry, but to be fair, you were doing the same thing to Sam"  
"Actually… no, SHE was doing those things to ME! And plus, she's not my sister!" Danny said trying to defend himself.

"Uh…Danny, that came out a little wrong I think…" Sam whispered into Danny's ear causing him to redden his cheeks from embarrassment.

Jazz giggled a little at both Sam's and Danny's embarrassment, and just walked down to the living room to continue her book, as if none of the events that just took place 10 minutes ago didn't happen.

Danny, was confused at her sister's all of a sudden newfound maturity, I mean sure, it's always been there, but somehow lost it when Tucker came. How could she just brush all of this off?

Sam had moved closer to Danny, and slowly set him down on Jazz's bed with her. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes just basking in his aura, his being, his scent… Danny was relieved to see that Sam was going a little slower, he was glad he wasn't underneath a horny Sam, with sharp chains, and steel tipped combat boots to risk his safety. Cuddling was fine to him, in fact, it was a gift from god. It gave him time to think, and the first thing that he thought was: "Fenton, you stink, take a shower."

"Hey Sammy? Listen, I'm going to take a shower alright? I'll be 10 minutes, so…" Danny began, releasing himself from Sam's grasp. "…You know where all my comic books are and T.V's downstairs." Danny finished, getting up and heading to his room, to pick up another pair of boxers.

Sam was in a trance from his scent and blindly got up to follow him. She met Danny on his return trip from his room to the shower. Sam felt a rush of adrenaline flow through her, and was about to say something but was interrupted by Danny.

"Sorry Sam, I'll be no longer than 10 minutes, 15 tops…"

"Can I join you?" Was the only words that Sam could muster, along with a playful look in her eyes, and an even more frisky smile framed upon her lips.

Danny ran.

"Uh… Sorry Sam, maybe later? Like when we're married or something?" Danny yelled nervously over his shoulder, he could see Sam in hot pursuit, but was ended when Danny shut and locked the bathroom door.

"Phew"

"_Drat…"_

Danny turned the knob in the shower and let the water run to heat it up, as he wiped the nervous sweat off his brow, and took off his clothes. He drew the curtain and stepped in the welcoming warmth of the steamy stream of water.

He felt unclean for what he did that afternoon. Not for kissing Sam, but for the relentless making out and series of hickey's across his shoulders and neck. He shampooed his hair thoroughly and soaped down his body 3 times. He rinsed off, hopped out of the tub, and dried himself off with a nearby towel. It was soft, which reminded him of Sam's skin, how he had caressed it earlier made him start to get warm and feel unclean. He dried off as quickly as it could and put on his underwear.

He walked out the bathroom cautiously hoping not to see Sam getting ready to glomp him to death. He scurried to his bedroom to get a change of clothes, to see Sam sitting on his bed focused intensely on Danny's favorite series of comic books: Ultimate Spider-Man.

Sam lifted her head from the brightly colored pages to see a half-naked Danny standing in the doorway. She blushed a little and shielded her eyes as she walked pass him to give him his room to himself for privacy. Danny's eyebrows rose significantly at this, he took this opportunity to change into some new clothes, ones that looked exactly like all his other clothes.

Danny went downstairs to meet back up with Sam, who seemed to be having a secret conversation with Jazz, now what kind of brother would be if he didn't invisibly sneak up and spy? A good one.

He went invisible and hovered around the talking pair of girls where he heard the following: (**Bold Jazz** _italics Sam)_

"_I just don't know what came over me! He must think I'm a slut…"_

**"No he doesn't Sam, he loves you, you know that… he could never think anything so horrible about you."**

"_But did you see what I even did to him?"_

**"Uh.. Well I'm sure you just got caught up in it all, trust me Sam, no matter what you do, Danny will always find it in his heart to forgive you, no matter what."**

_"I pinned him down, and popped blood vessels all along his shoulder blades, left him oxygen deficient for at least 7 minutes and I'm pretty sure I gave him the taste of soy tofu melt in his mouth on account of my tongue down this throat…"_

**"…uh…wow…"**

_"yeah… wow…"_

Danny was curious... Sam had been acting all normal ever since he had gotten out of the shower. "What could i have done before the park that would have made Sam act like the way she did? Hmmm? I have NO idea..."

Clueless.

"Sam, maybe you should just go upstairs and talk to him,I mean he'll understand, It's blatenly obvious that you love him, and trust me Sam, he loves you back, more than you or even I know..." Jazz said trying to help straighten out a confusing afternoon.

"Thanks Jazz, you're right, I should go talk to him" Sam said as she got off the couch and walked up the stairs, when she just turned the knob to Danny's door she looked over the edge of the railingof the second floor and yelled out, "Don't worry, we'll talk about Tucker later..."

Danny flew upstairs quickly and reappeared upon his bed awaiting Sam to enter. As if on cue, Sam opened his door and smiled tenderly at Danny. He swore he could hear Jazz from downstairs, "THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Danny also swore that he could feel her blush from all the way up in his room.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Danny asked nonchalantly.

"Oh fine, just peachy... hey listen about earlier... I'm really sorry..."

"Sam, it's ok really! Don't worry about it, i actually had fun... heh heh..."Danny said feeling heat come to his face.

Sam smiled at this and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Danny, there's something else... I don't know if i made this clear yet, but since you are clueless and everything..." Danny scowled at this remark. "Danny, I... love you."

He shot up in surprise, he had never guessed it. And besides trying to figure out why she called him clueless, he was trying to figure out what she meant by 'I don't know if i made this clear yet'. It didn't matter at the moment, he just took Sam in his arms and gave her a big glomping hug.

" I love you too Sam..."

The end

* * *

OMG had ya going! nah, its just getting started... anyway here's the rest of the chapter: 

Danny had flown Sam home, and placed her on her bed and kissed her good night. He phased through her roof and flew around the night sky, just thinking about Sam, which caused him to think about earlier that afternoon. Something just clicked he had remembered something else about the conversation he eavesdropped on. He remembered something Jazz said about Tucker smelled so good she could just eat him up.

Bingo! Duh! "The drug-store! It's that stupid AXE stuff. Oh man, that crap actually works?Oh man... I better confiscate that crap from Tucker if I want to keep Jazz away from him..."

Danny flew over to Tucker's house, and it being 11:30 on a school-night, he had just gone to bed. Danny phased in, invisibly and searched his room, no luck.

He checked the bathroom and hit the jackpot. He opened one of the drawers in the vanity and found 6 black cans. "Better not ask.." Danny thought as he saw the sheer amount of body spray his techno-geek friend had. He took them all and left a note reminding him to stay away from Jazz on the mirror.

Danny flew out of the Foley's home and headed to his house where he could get rid of the infernal sprays. He thought about it and he knew his parents and sister would be curious and ask questions. So he had to think of a place where no human could search for the horrible cans of AXE.

He went down into the lab and pressed his thumb to the Ghost portal access button. The glowing aura lit up the room in an erie green light. He took 5 of the cans and chucked them into the realm. He looked at the 6th can in his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"Heh, well Sam and I can have a fun day tomorrow..."

Little did he know that he would not have a fun day at all... considering the massive amounts of girls at his school...

DUN DUN DUN!

Stay tuned in next time for the 5th installment of Those Ridiculous Commercials: Overly Friendly School Girls

* * *

A/N: ooh some sort of cliffhanger, and what about the cans of Axe in teh ghost zone? Makes ya think huh? I'll get on that in later chapters... lol i could just imaging the box ghost using that... eww. I was cruizin through deviant art today like i always do.. and it hit me.. it would be freakin sweet if there was some fan art of stuff from this story.. lol and if anyone does... they have full permission from me to do so. That would be fantastic... ah... a boy can dream. 

anyway, thanks again to 2wingo, he made this as good as it is... which may not be all that good idk...

Have you hugged _your_ favorite Author today? Send him a review and make his Day!

RxR

P.S. Happy birthday America!


	5. Overly friendly school girls

**I don't know if i thanked 2wingo yet.. so here it is.. thanks again, without you, no body would be reading this lovely chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Danny phantom, or axe, or any of Danneh'sFangirls... lol**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials **

**Chapter 5: **

**Overly Friendly School Girls**

Danny chucked the infernal black cans of Axe into the ghastly green glow of the ghost portal. He should have thought about his actions though, ghost having access to that? It could only mean bad news.

Fortunately for Danny, he was too tired to think about any repercussions involving his actions, and just blissfully in floated up from the lab into his room. He placed his can of Axe on his nightstand, flashing it a quick smile of mischief, and climbed into bed, where he proceeded to fall asleep.

He couldn't help but have good dreams that night. Danny had just had one of the weirdest, but most fun day of his teenage life. Just the thought of being underneath Sam, while she was gently caressing the back of his neck sent chills down his spine. Those chills were equaled out though, by the though of Sam's lips pressed against his own, in a fiery display of love and affection.

He loved her, with all his heart and soul. Danny would give anything to be with her and ensure her safety. Fortunately for him, Sam felt the same way, and for some odd reason he couldn't figure that out until after she was making out with him, holding hands, cuddling, and revealing true feelings towards him.

Clueless much?

Oh well, Sam thought he was cute like that and wouldn't want it any other way. She wanted Danny to be just Danny, no one else. As a rebellious teenager, she was all in favor towards individuality, and showed no fear in expressing herself. She was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian goth, who loved death metal, punk music, poetry, and being herself.

Danny is a very unique individual. I mean he has freakin' super powers for gravy's sake! He has his own unique style, wearing the same thing day after day. Just plain clothes were good enough for him, he didn't need any designer label. And that's good enough for Sam.

After 7 hours of dreaming heavily inappropriate thoughts about Sam, Danny awoke from his slumber. He had obviously enjoyed his dreams, but then again that happens to all guys in the morning.

Danny jumped out of bed and put on some clean clothes. He slipped the can of Axe in his pocket and ran down the stairs to grab some breakfast on his way to school. He decided to go with just a plain old apple.

He zipped around the corner of Fenton Works, and quickly transformed into his ghostly alter ego. Danny floated up into the beautiful morning sky and rocketed towards Casper High.

The beauty of the early morning sun reflecting light across the puffy, pillow-like clouds, made him feel a deep appreciation for true beauty, which made thoughts of Sam cross his mind again.

He had recently gotten over Paulina, he finally got the idea that she was shallow. He figured this out all on his own too. Nope, no help from Sam who preached that daily during lunch, during class, during ghost fighting, etc. Nuh-uh.

At any rate, he didn't care for Paulina much anymore.

He had always had a place for Valerie in his heart, but up until lately, he had abandoned any thought of having a similar relationship like Sam's and his. And I mean "lately" by yesterday afternoon's events in the park. Danny may be clueless to the extreme, but he has enough common sense and knows Sam well enough that it would be the apocalypse if Danny still like Valerie when Sam and him were already going out.

"Wait? Are we going out? I mean, I guess I never asked her, but I suppose it's obvious. Hmm, I'll bet she'll like it if I went ahead and asked her today. And speaking of today… let's have a little fun…" Danny thought out loud as he threw his apple core into a nearby trashcan. Danny transformed back into his human counterpart as he reached into his pocket. He smiled as his fingers came into contact with the jet black can that could cause so much delightful trouble.

Danny went ahead and lathered his body in a spray of the can's contents. He walked up to the front doors of the school with a grin of confidence plastered on his face.

Danny walked over to his and started fumbling with the lock, he turned to his right, hoping to see Sam next to him. He sighed in disappointment and opened his locker, retrieving his necessary materials. He shoved his backpack inside and slammed the door, only to reveal the face of a girl, that he would have wanted to look at him like that long ago.

"Hey Danny…" A sultry accented voice uttered.

"Uh… Paulina? Hi…" Danny inquisitively answered.

"So… did you do last night's English assignment?" Paulina cooed while moving her fingers up and down his upper arm. "Oh my… have you been working out Danny?"

Danny politely grabbed her wrist and yanked it off his shoulder. "No, but thank you Paulina." Danny said as he backed away from her and ran into a familiar satellite.

"Hey! Watch it! Oh…hey Danny…" Star replied as Danny bumped into her, and catching Danny's scent.

Danny caught this and started to run away with only a "Hi, bye!"

Danny barely made it Lancer's class on time. The pudgy literature teacher was surprised to actually see him on time. He turned his back to the class and began to write something on the chalkboard. He turned around at the noise of sighing and whistles coming from behind him.

Lancer turned around to find that Sam had "greeted" Danny. And of course by "greet" I mean plant a big on Danny's lips. The guys whistled a cartoony wolf-whistle, and the girls sighed in jealousy, as Sam claimed Danny in front of the class.

"GREAT EXPECTATIONS! Miss Manson leave that for after school! Now take your seat, same for you too Daniel." The fat man yelled.

Danny grinned sheepishly at Sam, who only smiled a promiscuous smirk and winked at him.

The duration of the class went by very slowly for Danny. He had gotten so many notes that he had a troublesome time trying to hide them from Mr. Lancer. He had gotten notes from Star, Valerie, Sam, 4 from Paulina, and a half dozen others from other miscellaneous girls in Danny's class.

All the notes were different, but had the same basic message: "I WANT YOU DANNEH!"

Some of the notes were more subtle and less open than others, like Sam's and Valerie's:  
Sam's note:

Dear Danny,

Do you want to come over to my house after school today? My parents are gone and won't be back until Sunday. Wink Wink.  
Love, Sam.

Others, eh, not so much.

Paulia's not to Danny:

Dear Danny,  
I want you! I need you, I just want to (CENSORED), and then I want to (CENSORED.  
Take my offer into consideration.  
Love,  
Paulina xoxoxoxo

Danny had never had any girls actually like him, except that one time thing with Valerie, so he had absolutely no idea what to do. So he did the one thing he's good at, blushed.

He felt hot that period. Probably the combination of embarrassment, and the laser like gazing that all the girls were giving him.

Danny somehow managed to get out of English alive. The attacks of Danny's fan-girls were much more dangerous than he could have thought. Fortunately he had Sam by his side to fend for him. Steel-toed, spiked combat boots became quite handy.

The rest of the morning just went down hill from there. More stares, more come-ons, more flirtatious fan girls, and more notes. Oh my god the notes! Ever 2 minutes a paper football with Danny's name etched in a pink pen on the front landed on his desk. Most of the time he was scared to open it, especially when it could possibly come from Paulina again.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked over to Danny's locker to drop off their school supplies.

He twisted the lock and opened the door, only to be attacked by a mountain of love notes.  
Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him up through the pile. Danny said thank you by giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Sam smiled and blushed at this, returning the favor.

The couple held hands on their way to lunch, pretending to listen to Tucker as he rambles on about some useless technology gadget.

"…and it's got a backlight, twin parallels processors, AND a built in cheese grater!"

"Sounds like one kick-ass PDA Tuck." Sam replied sarcastically, and Tucker, paying no attention to the sarcasm, just continued on speaking.

When the trio arrived to the cafeteria, all noise ceased, stopped, went dead, etc. All the girls in the cafeteria were "looking" at Danny. (looking, being a polite way of saying : Gawking, gazing, staring, glaring, etc.)

The trio sat at their regular "loser" table, all by themselves. That didn't last long though, as Paulina and Valerie walked over behind Danny, who was currently by himself as his 2 friends got in the lunch line.

Paulina sat uncomfortably close on the right side of Danny, while softly rubbing his inner thigh.

On his left, Valerie also sat awkwardly close rubbing his back softly. "Hey Danny, aren't you going to eat anything?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, Danny, let me get you something." Paulina told Danny.

"No Danny, let ME get you something." Valerie argued.

"No, I'll get Danny something for lunch! Go away loser"

"Shut up bitch! He wants me to get him something" Val protested.

Danny used this opportunity to try escape and find Sam and Tuck.

Sam saw everything that was happening from the lunch line, and ran over to Danny in a fit of rage.

"Stay away Danny! He's mine, not yours!" Sam said to the 2 ladies yanking on his arms about ready to rip them off.

Valerie and Paulina paid no attention to Sam, which only made her more angry.

"I said stay away from MY Danny!" Sam said grabbing Valerie by her collar and lifting her off the ground, in similar fashion that Dash does daily to Danny.

Paulina used this opportunity to get closer to Danny, and was about to nibble on his cute ears.

But before she had the chance, a certain Valerie landed upon her, knocking them both to the floor.

Sam grabbed Danny's wrist, "Come on, let's go and try to eat in peace, Danny."

Before they got too far, Sam was stopped by Valerie's hand clenching onto a lock of Sam's hair.

"Think again, Sam…"

* * *

A/N: alrighty then! What did you all think? i liked it, thought some parts at the end were rushed some. Keep in mind i am making a concious effort to keep it rated teen, i never say anything, and am trying to be more vague... and etc. But then again, if you've seen teh commercials, you should know its borderline pg-13/R... lol

please review! i enjoy the reviews!

Stay tuned in for chapter 6: Not your ordinary Catfight


	6. Not Your Ordinary Catfight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danneh Phantom, or characters, nor do i own axe**

**Alright, here ya are, chapter 6... read on, read on.**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials **

**Chapter 6:  
****Not your ordinary catfight**

Forever. Sounds like a simple word really. Although, one with an open mind could find that complicated. For example: forever, imagine traveling through space from the day you were born until the day you die. An entire lifetime wasted, just traveling the infinite realm of space not even scratching the surface of how big and how vast and how complicated the universe really is.

Another example: Forever, imaging standing behind a certain teenager with a passion for Technology, obnoxious berets, and meat. Imaging waiting behind him, while he gathers assortments of food for his plate.

"… and some beef, some ham, some pork…OOH, some chicken, and some fish, even more beef, a sloppy joe, I don't know what that is, but it looks like meat, so it's going on the plate." Tucker said to himself as he took a quarter of the school's supply of meat and managed to pile it upon his lunch tray.

"Sam, you don't know what you're missi…Sam? Uh-oh."

Tucker, in his soapbox rant about the glorious taste and fun of meat, got side-tracked and lost sight of Sam.

That was of course, until he saw her. She was stomping over to Danny, who seemed to be in quite of pickle. For, at the moment, he had two very lovely looking ladies fighting over him. One, a strong, beautiful, deadly and very charming. Another, a luscious Latino, with wavy ebony hair, a perfect body, with nearly flawless skin to boot. Tucker thought this out loud and wondered why Danny was all peeved about it.

Speaking of "boot" Sam, in her current path of stomping the linoleum tiles of the cafeteria had reached the vicinity of Danny, and his current predicament. She could see in his eyes that he wanted out from between them, the constant pulling of his arms towards both girls where starting to take a toll on his…uh, arms.

Sam acted fast, she grabbed Valerie by the collar and flung her at Paulina, who was currently making a move towards her Danny.

"Come on, let's go and try to eat in peace, Danny." Sam said, but was quickly halted by Valerie's hands gripping to her hair.

"Think again Sam…" She heard Valerie utter. The next thing Sam remembered was being throwing over Valerie's head towards Paulina.

At first thought Sam was thinking, "_Eww, Paulina? Couldn't she have thrown me into something less trashy? Like the trash can?"_

Paulina got off the floor and looked up only to find that Sam was being hurled towards her.

"Get off me, geek! I need to go talk with _Danny_." Paulina hissed.

"Oh no you don't you little witch! Danny doesn't want to talk to you, or even be near you, you skank!" Sam hissed back.

"Whatever loser!" Paulina replied as she pushed herself out from under Sam (A/N: sounds wrong I know… get your head outta the gutter). And went to attack Valerie who was currently pulling off a move on Danny.

Paulina, and her perfectly manicured nails were seeking a home deep into Valerie's neck. Paulina always gets her man, always. And she wasn't about ready to let some loser Valerie stop her from getting Danny.

In the depths of infinity, anyone could find it boring, especially if you've been floating around in a dreary infinity for ever. 5 tiny insignificant black cans were floating around insignificantly in an insignificant part of the ghost zone.

By a majority vote of the ghost zone's populace, the box ghost was the most insignificant, so I guess he was destined to be the first one to come in contact with the mysterious cans.

"What are these mysterious cylindrical containers? They are obviously not square or even rectangular in nature, they are NO IMPORTANCE TO MEEE… ooh a button!"

With that said, the pudgy box-ghost pressed the button on top of the nefarious can, leaving a stream of smelly spray, directed right into his eyes.

"AHHH! The pain! The BOX-GHOST is in pain! These cylindrical containers are absolutely unnecessary for the BOX-GHOST! Black cylindrical can of uh…" The box-ghost leans in, rubbing his eyes in pain, "Axe…BEWARE OF THE BOX-GHOST'S POWER!"

The box-ghost formed an ectoplasmic energy cube in his hand and thrust it into the can. Which exploded the rest of them leaving a very smelly stench upon the spectre.

"Ahh! That stench! The pain! Ahhhaghghaha!" He replied floating around, writhing in pain.

Back in Amity Park a brawl was about to take place.

"Get back both of you! Danny loves meee!" Valerie screamed, clutching Danny, squeezing him as hard as she could.

"Valerie, you are lucky enough that let you stay alive while you dated him, you broke his heart and doesn't want to be with you!" Sam defended.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you just try and stop me from doing this!" Valerie planted a big, sopping kiss right on Danny's lips, leaving him wide-eyed in a state of shock.

"Uh, don't I have some say in this?" Danny mumbled being crushed by Valerie's strength.

"NO!" All three girls shouted in unison.

Sam ran over to Valerie, with light shimmering off the steel tips on her combat boots, as if to serve as a warning to her if she didn't let go of Danny.

Valerie Saw this and loosened her grip on him out of fear, yet refusing to completely let go.

Sam had warned her plenty of times, so went right ahead and gave her a swift kick to her shin. She didn't kick her hard, but the sheer weight of the shoe gave it enough momentum to hurt like hell, and the steel-spiked tips didn't help either.

"OW! What was that for?" Valerie blindly asked, letting go of Danny to clutch her bruised shin.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask?" Sam said in her regular dry tone, and grasping Danny's hand.

"Thanks Sam… I really should be more careful next time and not wear so much-" Danny said but was interrupted by Paulina.

Her perfectly manicured nails were glistening by their hot pink hue. But what really got Danny's attention was that she was rushing over at high speed, showing off her deadly nails and by the looks of it, were aimed to see refuge deep into Sam's skin.

"Wear so much what?" Sam asked, but was pulled down to the ground as Paulina tripped over Sam's massive boots and ended up puncturing Valerie instead.

Valerie, reacting to this second assault, got into her mind frame of using her Ju-jitsu. She was a 9th degree black belt after all. Valerie gave a devastating strike to Paulina right into the gut, who proceeded to fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

Sam was a little embarrassed to be right on top of Danny, so close, just 2 inches closer and they would be kissing. She wanted to so badly too. It's been nearly 10 minutes since she's tasted his lips. His sweet tasting lips, they tasted like bubblegum. She could just chew and suck on those lips for hours on end. Best part about it, Danny wouldn't complain either.

Danny got a little distracted by Sam's face. It really was beautiful, her soft cheeks, and her flowing ebony hair. He loved her hair, it was as if there was constantly a light breeze going through it. Her locks flowed and just taunted him by their beauty.

He was about to lean up for a kiss, he closed his eyes and was about to make contact, but felt rustling just above him. Danny opened his eyes to Find Paulina where Sam had been. Sam was knocked off by Valerie and apparently Paulina kicked her out of the way so she could be on Danny. (A/N: get your mind outta the gutter)

Valerie stopped Paulina just in the knick of time. But Paulina did have the chance to get just a taste of his bubblegum lips. Barely though. Sam brought her boot back as far as she could and didn't even bother using force, just let gravity do it's work. The leverage from the boot easily injured Paulina, and Sam got a smirk of victory on her lips.

Before long the trio entered the mother of all cat-fights.

Paulina, using a very versatile weapon, her ferocious feline reflexes and anger, along with cat-like claws. Valerie, using her strength and knowledge of 9th degree black belt in Ju-jitsu, and Sam, using… her combat boots, and boiling hatred towards both girls to fuel her strength and determination.

All three were at each other's necks. All trying their hardest to eliminate the other two so they could claim the "mighty hunkiness that is Danneh"

Speaking of which, Danny himself was perplexed and in a lot of shock to see three incredibly beautiful women dueling it out for his love. He found it silly, because he'd just still take Sam's hand and love in the end.

Danny wanted to get Sam out of there, but part of his hormonal side wanted to sit and watch. Something about three hot girls fighting over him kept his interest.

Tucker joined in and merely gave a thumbs up along with Danny, as they smiled and watched them clobber each other to bloody pulps.

The lunch hour flew by, and at the end of it all, Sam came out victorious. With bruises and scratches all over. She merely called out to the losers, "This is what you could have had if you had one, oh wait, never mind, you couldn't anyway! HA!"

With that said, she walked over to Danny and gave him a very tender kiss on the lips, only to be interrupted by a certain, "Ahem" by a certain fat and very unstylish English teacher/vice principal.

"Miss Manson, Mr. Fenton. This is your last warning, leave that until after school, or you both will be suspended until further notice."

Danny and Sam just smiled sheepishly at each other and blushed.

They got to their senses and could wait until after school at Sam's house to… uh.. "hang-out". (A/N: you guys should know by now that by "hang-out" I mean, "make-out" ) And walked out of the cafeteria, hand in hand.

Back in the treacherous depths of infinity that is the ghost zone, out pudgy, lame, box-ghost was still writhing in pain from the stench of the massive amounts of axe that he had accidentally had put upon him.

He was flying around hoping to waft out the scent, but that only made it spread. Soon, dozens of female specters where flying cautiously to the source of the scent.

Among these were Desiree, Ember, Penelope Spectra, that one Dragon lady, along with others.

These lovely ladies.. Uh ghosts, uh… I don't know… they look like ghosts and ladies, so I'll just stick with ladies. These lovely ladies approached the box ghost and surrounded him, preventing him from escaping, even though he could barely escape, with him being abnormally fat and slow.

They all made themselves as attractive and seductive as they could. For some reason they all just couldn't resist the box-ghost. The box-ghost, being the equivalent of a D&D geek, had no idea how to react to seductive women, and started to freak out a little.

"AAHHH! Stay away from the box-ghost! He does not appreciate the coming on to by you women!" The box-ghost said in 3rd person.

He kept on ranting but it came to a halt when he laid eyes upon the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. At least in his eyes.

"Hello there Lunch-lady! I Am the Box-ghost!"

"oh please", the elderly ghost whispered, "you can call me Gertrude."

* * *

A/N: yes, for all of those who are wondering, i about slashed my wrists writing that last part, i thought it would be less painful. lol And yes, this is my depiction of how "Box-Lunch" will be born... eww 

I had massive writers block about what to do with the cat-fight. I'm truely sorry if i dissapointed you, i dissapointed myself. i just didn't know what to do with it.

Stay tuned for chapter 7: I am box-lunch, BEWARE!

(you have been warned)


	7. I am Boxlunch, BEWARE

**Wow... this was a pain.. writing about the box-ghost and lunch lady? EWW. I didn't have enough hatred towards myself to make it a full Box ghost chapter, so i made some Danny Sam fluff and stuff here too. NOTE: this is probably as far as i go concerning the box ghost and lunch box or box-lunch, whatever! i may do some desiree or ember down the road.. idk**

also, in order to make the birth of Box-lunch in one chapter, i had to make some stuff up, and make things grow up sorta fast... but all will be explained in the bold part down towards the bottom. It's like a comercial break in the story...lol provided by Jack fenton... think of it as sex-ed... Ghost zone edition... with that said, enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom or characters or axe...**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 7:**

**I am Box-Lunch Beware! **( you have been warned)

"The Box-ghost demands to know why everyone is swarming around the Box-ghost!"

The box-ghost bellowed as all the ghost-zone's prettiest…and not so prettiest ghost gals, who am I kidding, they are freaking ugly as sin… the ugly ones, not Ember or Desiree, they're hot. (A/N: sorry, my POV).

In fact, most of the female ghosts that were strangely attracted to the box ghost were quite stunning. Very beautiful, and VERY deadly.

That was _most_ of them. Others, in particularly one, was a sight that would make medusa cower in fear: the lunch lady. She was old, very out of shape, had a horrible complexion, you name it. She just wasn't good looking. Period.

And to the box-ghost's surprise the lunch lady seemed to be the most interested in him. Which was good news for him, because for the longest time, ever since he had died and put into this bizarre realm, _she _was the most beautiful thing in his eyes, and only his eyes.

The Box-ghost had been wondering what could have possibly made the entire ghost zone's most beautiful inhabitants interested in _him._ Ember was currently playing a sweet little ballad on her guitar and putting on the sweetest most seductive smile that she could.

Desiree was flipping her hair about while smiling sweetly at the Box-ghost. And Dora Mattingly (a.k.a. the blue dragon ghost) was gently massaging his shoulders.

Any normal ghost, or at least not as freaky or as stupid as the Box-ghost, would have been happy beyond belief, but since we are talking about the Box-ghost, he was too stupid to realize what was happening.

He was too distracted by the lunch-lady who was attempting to be seductive by slowly and tantalizingly bite into a large, juicy, succulent turkey leg. She was trying really hard, but it's quite difficult to be sexy when you are as monstrous as her and biting into some turkey, just making you even larger.

Somehow, the box-ghost disturbingly found this attractive, and pushed aside all the other ghost babes rubbing their hands all over his body. The pudgy ghost made his way over to the lunch lady, and started up a nonchalant conversation:

"I AM THE BOX-GHOST! BEWARE! That's some nice meat ya got there little missy." The apparition said in an attempt be seductive.

"Oh thank you deary, but I can get some other meats too, like chicken, or pork, or beef or…" The lunch lady replied, but was interrupted by the box-ghost.

"I wasn't talking about the food…" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Back in Amity Park, lunch had just ended, leaving hundreds of teens running down the halls to reach their next class. One pair of teens was the focus of the whole school that day, Danny and Sam.

Every guy in school was in shock and awe, and gathering wager money, as to when those two would hook up. All the girls, except the rebellious lesbians, were in shock in awe to find Sam and Danny, hand in hand. Most of which found a tinge of jealousy deep in their thoughts and emotions, well actually the lesbians were jealous of Danny so yea, ALL the girls were jealous. (A/N: I apologize if anyone of this sexual preference were offended.)

Danny and Sam were walking down the hall of Casper high, Tucker close behind.

"Dude! Sam, I still can't believe you did back there! I still can't believe you're alive!" Tucker said. "I mean did you see Paulina's nails? Razor sharp! And good gravy, Valerie, she kicked Paulina so hard she… well, she… kicked her REALLY hard."

Sam smirked at this and just wrapped her arms around Danny's, "Well, when you have such motivation…" she beamed upwards at Danny. "And when you have steel tipped, spiked combat boots, winning a fight is a piece of cake!"

"Thanks again Sam, I mean, it got **real** ugly back there, not just at lunch either." Danny said, which made Sam smile, reminiscing earlier events, just before lunch.

Somehow, she managed to get by Lancer's "Detention Beam", which put anyone in its path a one-way ticket to detention. After she was berated for fighting, Sam slunk away as Paulina and Val were shouted at.

After lunch, Danny's problems were severely reduced as 2 of the 3 cat-fighters had in school suspension, so basically he only had like… hmm carry the 4… uh… the rest of the female populace of the school to deal with. Luckily, none of them were as intense as miss Latino princess Paulina, or Kung-fu Queen Val… (A/N: I know I know, she's into Ju-jitsu, but kung fu queen sounds better than Ju-jitsu jerk).

So basically his problems were cut in half. He still had to deal with dozens of love notes from all the girls in his classes and that one gay guy, but we don't talk about him. A lot of "accidental" jostling in the halls too, he was clueless but after being "bumped in to" 3 dozen times from the rear, Danny could tell something was amiss, if he hadn't known from earlier.

"Oopsie! Sorry Danny," Star said in her high whiny voice, but was trying to sound sweet and melodious….no dice.

"Eh… don't worry about." Danny said a little annoyed but tried to be polite. He didn't mind getting bumped into by all the girls, but he could almost feel hands gracefully smack his ass. He would turn around, cheeks blushing, cautious face, only to find hordes of girls just giggling and wave at Danny as he walked away.

"_What is up with this school? Spray a little bit of that stuff and the whole female populace here gets horny! Dang! I thought those warning labels on the can were just a joke…_EEP!" Danny thought to himself but was jerked out of this thought when he felt a pinch to his backside.

Danny looked around but it was an empty hall, he turned to his left to see that Sam had a look on her face like when a kid was caught stealing a cookie from the jar. And in a sense, that was the situation.

Danny just had a perplexed look on his face and Sam just turned away, blushing.

"Danny, uh I … sorry... He he" Sam tried to say, but was a little embarrassed, in the past she would have never even thought about pinching his butt. Well, actually she dreamt about it a lot, oh how she loved his butt. (A/N: just fey, as a guy, this is sort awkward to write this… but got to please the readers)

"_Way to go Manson, he probably thinks you're a pervert or something. Bad Sam, save those thoughts for nighttime… NO! Don't think those thoughts EVER! Bad, bad, Sam."_

"Hey Sam, don't worry bout it. Just an accident right?" Danny said, finding his cool as he almost felt a blush coming, but stopped it just in time.

Danny and Sam, well mostly Danny had an awkward day that afternoon. Danny still getting pelted with love notes, poems, glances from all the girls and that one guy which we don't talk about.

Checking in on our pudgy Box-ghost:

Last time we checked in on the box-ghost, he was hitting on the lunch-lady… EWWW.

Things got a little hot, and the rest of the ghost-gals went to their domains, with an unsatisfied look on their face.

**Official author's note: in order to keep this rated T, I will not go into even the slightest detail of what went on with the box-ghost and the lunch-lady…EWWWW.**

**But in order to keep this story true to its fictional foundation I will go on and describe the process of spectral birth, provided by Jack Fenton.**

**When a male ghost inserts his seed into the female counterpart, the energies fuse and form a mass of ectoplasm. But instead of being in a womb, the being of energy is bursts through the abdominal cavity (much like the chest bursters in the Alien series) The ghost's unnatural ability to heal allows this to be no problem.**

**The spectral energy quickly forms into a small child like apparition, which will grow in age and size as if it were human, stopping growth at a similar age of when humans do. Since they did not "die" they do not take the age appearance of others.**

**Thank you for reading this pamphlet on Spectral Birth, graciously provided by Fenton Co. and Fenton Co.'s President….'s husband: Jack Fenton. **

**We now bring you to your scheduled reading material.**

"Oh Gertrude! What a LOVELY daughter we have birthed, we shall raise her to wreak havoc via cardboard containers!" The box-ghost screamed out in the vast emptiness of the ghost zone, making the baby cry.

"Edgar! Shame on you! You know not to yell at the baby! And besides she shall used meat products to rule humanity!" The lunch lady cried out.

Weeks later…

"I, THE BOX-GHOST! AM GOING TO TAKE OVER HUMANITY! COME BOX-LUNCH, daughter of the BOX-GHOST! And the LUNCH LADY!" The pudgy ecto-plasmic being screamed like he normally did.

"Don't you think it's too early to send her out for training deary?" The lunch lady questioned.

"I! Suppose you are right… never mind BOX-LUNCH DAUGHTER OF THE BOX-GHOST AND THE LUNCH LADY! Maybe some other day…"

"Aww, c'mon daddy, please!"

"No, THE BOX-GHOST WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"Fine… I, BOX-LUNCH will go back to my room to play with DOLLIE's! BEWARE!" the little girl yelled out, annoyed.

Passing by ghosts who heard everything that she had said could only mutter, "ewww."

The lunch lady only smiled at her husband's responsibility and asked herself, "couldn't she have gotten SOME of my genes?"

* * *

A/N: i feel like i should have added some more Danny sam fluff at the end to get that taste out of your mouth... sorry i apologize for making this sick and or nasty... and EWWW

but i had to do it... and if any one giggled or chukled ...or even a giggle-snort... my work is done for now. This felt really REALLY rushed, i am sorry, but i couldn't stand going intoo detail with Boxghost and lunch lady...Eww. I promise nothing but Danny and Sammy fluff for the next update, but sadly i am going to Cincinatti for Kings island until sunday... so leave me lots of supportive reviews... cuz i feel like my morale dropped when i even thought about this chapter... not fun...

Have pity... Luvs...KITHN


	8. Uh Mrs Manson?

**Alrighty then! finally updated for you all! Kings isle was a blast. Well here we are chapter 8, and i promise nothing but Sam and Danneh fluff in this chapter! w00t w00t... guessing by teh title i think you can guess what happens... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Danneh phantom or Axe body sprays**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 8: **

**Uh… Mrs. Manson? Can you NOT touch my Pants...Please? **

It was quiet… too quiet. The bright, sunny, sky lit up the town and put its residents into a subtle state of bliss. The songbirds played their tunes to perfection as if they had been practicing all their lives. Almost everyone had a bright smile on his or her face, just thankful for the beautiful day. As for the local high school, that was a different matter entirely.

Casper High, a seemingly average learning facility, had a rather strange predicament in the making.

From outside the school, one could see Danny Fenton bursting out of the school doors running and screaming for his life. The school doors slowly closed, but the moment they shut, and large packs of screaming teenage girls were running in the same direction as Danny.

Coincidence? I think not!

Danny turned his head back just to see how bad his problem was, turned out to be much more troublesome than he thought. He had barely made it to the sidewalk down by the parking lot before the swarming fan-girls could sink their teeth into their prey's neck.

Danny scurried as fast as he could to escape from being killed via kissing, caressing, excessive glomping, etc.

Sam and Tucker had just gotten up off the floor. Tucker, searching for his hat; Sam dusting off the many footprints that were planted into her after they had been trampled by the large horde of "Danny's Fan-girls". Sam put on her scowl as the two made it to the front doors to see how bad Danny's problem was.

"He can get out of this…I hope" Sam told Tuck, as reassurance. Not for Tucker, but rather for herself. Recently, for unknown reasons to Sam, her love for Danny had grown immensely and had cared about him in ways that made her mentally slap herself.

Danny was running out of breath, and could hear the impending stampede closing in. He deduced that only his ghost powers were the only possible way for him to escape alive.

Being unusually quick-witted, he ducked behind a large tree, and quickly went invisible. He sighed a quick breath of relief and started floating up into the branches to further hide himself.

"DANNEH! DANNEH! DANNE- hey where did he go?" The leader of the fan-girls, Paulina stated with a dazed expression.

"He couldn't have gone far…" Valerie answered, and put her nose into the air sniffing deeply. "He's real close, I can still smell him."

Danny silently cursed as he realized why they girls were chasing him. "It's that blasted axe crap. I can't believe they are chasing me for that, how on Earth do they think that smells good?"

"THERE! Up the tree! He climbed up the tree!" Valerie shouted to the pack, and all Danny could hear next were assortments of squeals and screams. Danny knew that he couldn't remain invisible or else his identity could be in jeopardy.

Danny, under cover of the branches and leaves reappeared, and scooted along one of the branches to try to escape the climbing fan-girls.

"Danny! Come down here! We just want to talk." Star said, trying to reason with Danny. Danny knew she was lying, he could tell just by her tone of voice, the look in her eyes, and the long trail of drool hanging from her mouth.

He knew he didn't have much time, 15 seconds tops, before the fan-girls would be at his branch and pulling him down to be devoured by the girls below. Fortunately for him Sam and Tucker had arrived on the scene. Tucker had a smile on his face and shot Danny a thumbs-up and a playful smirk, which was abruptly stopped my being smacked on the back of the head by Sam.

Danny backed up towards the trunk of the tree and motioned to Sam to start running. She did so without a moment's hesitation. Paulina was just inches away from grasping Danny's ankle and pulling him down to have her way with him, but Danny started carefully running across his sturdy tree branch and leapt off it clearing the horde of girls. He landed and rolled to break his fall, but got back up and continued running to catch up with Sam.

All hell broke loose. Swarms of girls that were once waiting impatiently underneath the tree were now once again in hot pursuit of Danny.

Tucker would have been up with Sam running away, but his hormones told him otherwise, and got trampled by the stampede trying to get a number from someone…no dice.

Danny and Sam had a decent lead and managed to turn a street corner, losing sight of the ladies. Danny acted smart for a second time that afternoon and took his shirt off, throwing it into a nearby rose bush, hoping that the pack of wild fan-girls would catch his scent and be thrown off.

The couple continued running, Sam slowed down slightly by the distraction of shirtless Danny.

"_oh no Sam, not now, not when we are running for our lives! But still, he look uber sexylicious without a shirt on purr_. _Oh dang it Manson, stop it!"_ Sam thought to herself as Danny grasped her hand, and taking her up into the air with her.

She felt that same tingly feeling in the core of her being like every other time he would take her flying with him. Although she was feeling a little bit tinglier now that she found herself gawking at Danny's bare chest, that was quickly engrossed in a radiant aqua illumination, transforming Sam's Danny Fenton, into Sam's Danny Phantom.

Exquisite memories flowed through Sam's head. Memories of the first appearance of Ember, when she first really found Danny attractive, when she first started falling in love with him start to arise. She looked up to be confronted by a severe case of deja-vu.

Danny's countenance was silhouetted by the bright sun in the sky, which gave him an angelic appearance that Sam couldn't stop herself from feeling loving Danny even more, which put a small tinge of a rosy glow upon her cheeks.

While in this short trip down memory lane, she suddenly got tense and looked ahead to make sure there wasn't some sign that Danny would blindly run into.

Upon safe entry to Manson Mansion, the couple headed towards the stairs hoping to sneak by Sam's parents, who were blatantly known for disliking Daniel, putting it nicely.

As often as Danny visited Sam, he never got used to how large and amazing her house was, and would often times get caught distracted by the tall ceilings and velour tapestries gracefully hung from the walls.

This time was different though, Danny had motivation. Danny somehow found a way to lasso his wild mind into submission and just follow Sam upstairs into her room, which was the only safe haven to any teenager who wasn't into Victorian decoration and the color pink.

Sam's room. Danny loved Sam's room; it was a perfect resemblance to who Sam really was. The posters haphazardly slapped on the wall, which was painted a deep amethyst, and the way her clothes were scattered about the dark floor truly showed that Sam couldn't be tamed and was a wild beast.

Or maybe Danny enjoyed being in Sam's room because Sam was in there constantly, leaving her soft, lavender scent every which way; a scent that Danny could melt in.

Sam looked at Danny a little awkwardly; he was just standing in the doorway with his eyes closed and a content look on his face. She could admit he looked absolutely adorable, so desirably glompable, and kissable, oh the list could go on for pages.

"Uh, Danny, could you maybe change back to normal? You're ghost presence is making the room cold." In reality, Sam wasn't cold at all; she just remembered how he took his shirt off so they could escape; hoping he wouldn't remember.

And of course he didn't. Danny just blindly changed back and looked at Sam a little perplexed. She had a smile on her face, and her cheeks were beginning to form a deep shade of cherry red.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Danny asked, and quickly looked down to find there was no shirt loosely draped around his neck. "Suffering SPOOKS! Sorry Sam…sorry! I didn't mean to flash you." Danny said trying to cover his torso with his arms, but failed miserably.

Sam only giggled and reassured him that it was all right and merely tried to stop herself from blushing more, but she failed miserably.

"It's alright Danny; I've seen you without a shirt before." _"But not like this… I mean damn Danny, how hard do you fight those ghosts? I know you get stronger in you ghost form… but…but…" _Sam thought, but could finish, she was too distracted by staring at Danny's chest. Well toned and very lean. He had very muscular arms that anyone could feel safe in and just looked so dang sexy.

"Do you have an extra shirt I could wear, Sammy?" Danny said, breaking Sam's train- wreck of thought.

"Oh, yeah, hold on, I think I got another one your shirts here somewhere…" Sam replied a little annoyed that he had to break her of her wonderful daydream, but since it was Danny, she didn't mind.

Danny took this opportunity to go to the bathroom down the hall. Once done, he remembered the devious black can hiding in his pocket, the one that made Dash make fun of him for "enjoying himself" all day. He slipped it out and went ahead and put on a thorough coat on his chest.

"I know, I know, Fenton, I promised myself I wouldn't wear it again. But there aren't any girls except Sam, and I'm sure she'll enjoy herself as much as I do." Danny said, giving himself a pep talk, and waltzing out the door with pride and confidence.

But all that confidence was shattered when Mrs. Manson was waiting outside the bathroom door with a scowl on her face.

"uh-oh.."

"Yes, Daniel, uh-oh is right…but I suppose I could be a little lenient this time." She said getting a little bit sultrier by the second.

"_Oh crap I don't like where this is going…" _Danny thought trying to go around Sam's mom.

"Uh, Mrs. Manson, I think I left my shirt in Sam's room…can I go get it…please?" Danny said being very, very cautious about what he said.

"Tee hee, silly Danny, you can call me Pamela." Mrs. Manson said leaning over exposing a slight bit of cleavage to poor Danny.

"_Sweet Mother of God…this is bad…"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: ok how bout that? huh? huh? I had fun writing it, hope you enjoyed reading it. its been a while since i last wrote anything so i think i may be out of the swing of things**

Next chapter... we will continue danny's problem here and check up on Tuck, see what that ole rascal is up to... is he keeping away from jazz like he promised? knowing Tucker...no...no he doesnt.

lol please review they make me smile even brighter than normal!

KITHN


	9. Tucker's Conundrum

**Alrighty then! 9th chapter up! Gotta give thanks to 2wingo for helping me out with some of the plotline here, although his idea doesn't take place until the very end... oh well.**

**More fun Axe action coming at ya!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom or Axe**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 9**

**Tucker's Conundrum

* * *

**

It was a bright, sunny, Friday afternoon in Amity Park. The only thing that could have made it better was if school were to let out…oh wait, it just did. Three o'clock came around to end a school day that Danny Fenton will not soon forget.

You see the previous day, Thursday of course; Danny, Tucker, and Sam took a trip to the drug store to hang out.They would do this several times a month, at least once a week, and just loiter around and buy some candy.

Yesterday's trip was slightly different though. Tucker, being the babe-crazed techno-geek that he is, decided it would be a splendid idea to make some mischief for his rather clueless friend.

So being the wonderfully considerate person that he was, he thought that he should go ahead and hook up the lovebirds, with a little help from a product that he held dearly: Axe body spray.

Tucker would wear the obnoxious scent on only rare occasions, so it would be special to the "ladies" as he would say, blind to the fact that _he_ needs all the help he can get.

"_This will totally get Sam to fess up to Danny, if not, it will make it obvious enough for even him to figure out. This is totally work…it's not like this stuff doesn't do anything, I mean they can't lie on TV!"_ Tucker thought before suggesting something that would change the trio's life forever.

Later that day, Tucker's plot worked better than he had hoped, and decided it was time to wear that Axe as much as he possibly could. And being Tucker, he did, and learned the hard way that it was definitely a BAD idea.

I say the hard way, only because he had a tiny fight with Danny after finding out that Jazz was making some moves on him, putting it politely.

Well, we are all responsible and mature teens here, so I guess I don't have to cut everything out of the description. Jazz was doing some unspeakable things to Tucker, which made him cry out in surprise and glee. So I guess I'll go ahead and start speaking them.

Jazz came on a little too fast, and by too fast I mean of course coming inches away from raping Tuck. Well, actually it wouldn't be rape, because being the hormonal teenager that he is would happily oblige. There was kissing, dry humping, more kissing, hickeys; bone-crushing glomps that would rival a grizzly's bear hug, and even more kissing/making out.

So in a nutshell, Tucker had a maniacally awesome/freaky/deadly afternoon yesterday.

Today would be an equally awesome day, if it weren't for Danny confiscating his precious cans of axe.

Tucker was shocked to find that his 6 cans of axe were gone, and a note left in his bathroom saying why…and the bold statement at the end: "STAY AWAY FROM JAZZ".

Tucker had a fun day though, he enjoyed seeing Danny receiving affection from Sam…even if it was rather excessive, but he always got a warm sensation in his chest, knowing that his friends were loving each other and Tucker helped out with this. So I suppose some of the warm feeling came from his ego, but from Tucker's perspective he didn't have an ego.

Ignorance _is_ bliss.

He also enjoyed Danny's little problem with love notes. And of course, by enjoy, I mean laughing his head off in an obnoxious way like he almost always does.

Let's not forget the mother of all catfights. Oh my gosh! The excitement! Tucker's only regret about that fight, besides the fact that he wasn't what the girls were fighting about, was that his PDA's video camera was busted.

After lunch, Tucker's day slowly digressed down to an average day, the love notes weren't coming in packs of hundreds, and Danny wasn't being attacked as much, if you didn't consider the "harmless pinching of the rear end" as an "attack".

Sam also had an…interesting day as well (Duh…). She had felt oddly attracted to Danny the same way she felt before. The same feeling that she felt in the park yesterday arose again, only on a much higher scale, which led her to use every once of her self control to keep her hands to herself.

Oh how she wanted to touch Danny. She just wanted to hold his tight, softly stroke his hair, look lovingly into his eyes, and give him the biggest dang hickey Amity Park had ever seen.

Thoughts like this kept invading her mind; she couldn't stop them. These sensualistic images never started out as such, but rather escalated the more she thought about her dream guy. She couldn't stop everything though; she absolutely HAD to be near him at all times, almost like a bodily need. She couldn't possibly live without having his scent, his masculine, arousing aura intoxicating her soul.

She held his hand as much as she possibly could, and as tight as if her life depended on it. Sam was afraid other girls would take him away from her.

She didn't know though. Sam didn't know exactly the extent of Danny's love towards Sam, she didn't realize how greatly she means to him, how his love burns with a passion only measurable with numbers that haven't even been invented yet, borderline infinity; and the only possible equal for his love for Sam was her love for him… and maybe his Dad's passion for fudge, but that's a different story.

Besides the constant love notes, the flirtatious girls, and the catfight, Sam kept her cool, relative to how she reacted _after _lunch. All the "harmless pinching" had really gotten to her. Sam was aware of how unaware Danny was, and used this to her advantage. Yelling at the girls to back off would almost make her seem like the enemy. So Sam thought of the next best thing: showing the school that he was hers.

Sam normally didn't approve of the rest of the school's attitude towards "Harmless pinches" on poor Danny's buns of steel, but since she was minutes away from raping him yesterday, she really didn't have a say, so she just joined the crowd.

Danny could only blush at Danny's reply to the "harmless pinch of his rear end" it was cute little jump of surprise, some confusion, and a blush just to make it complete. Sam could only giggle at how clueless he could be:

(After deadly painful pinch at his backside)

"OW!"

"Oh, sorry Danny, it slipped…(cue nervous expression)"

"It's alright Sam, accidents happen…"

Clueless as ever.

The rest of the school day went by fast for Sam, because one could lose track of time when staring blissfully at the back of Danny's head. His messy hair with a few stray strands just teasing Sam so subtly.

Danny, of course had an agonizing afternoon, which of course was only the beginning.

Minutes before the closing bell rang, releasing students from school, a secret meeting of Danny's Fan girls met up and made a decision to get Danny, pin him down, and force him to make out with each and everyone of them.

Foolproof…_right_…

Well, the plan was working so far; at least they had him on the run. Tucker could only collapse from laughing, and collapse from being trampled by Danny's Fan girls. Sam chuckled at this sight, but came to her sense and ran after Danny. A horde of hormone induced Fan girls can be more dangerous than any ghost.

Tucker and Sam sped out to the front schoolyard where dozens of screaming girls were dancing around a tree like a lion, waiting for a gazelle…to fall out of a tree. (Ok, bad example, but still…the point has been made.) Tucker could see Danny motion to Sam to start running, and Sam responded.

Tucker however took advantage of this situation at attempted to get a few phone numbers from the many attractive girls huddling around the tree. To even the surprise of Tuck, he got no response from ANY girl. Even the line "Danny's best friend…" couldn't get a rise.

Tucker did get something though, dozens of footprints scattered about his body, as the mob of ladies ran after the escaping Danny and Sam.

He just put on a very peeved expression and started walking home.

"Man, why does Danny get all the ladies? I bet if I just put on some of that stupid axe I could anyone I want too…hey! I got an idea! I'll use axe to get anyone I want! Tucker, why must you be so flawlessly perfect?" Tucker mumbled to himself as his walk turned into a sprint, and his destination has changed slightly.

In his excitement, Tucker almost ran into the clear automatic doors of the drug store, but stopped himself just in time to let them open for him. Somehow, automatic doors would just inflate his ego even more, something about the idea of doors opening for him just did that.

Tuck wasted no time, and dashed to the hygiene isle and grabbed a can of Axe, and promptly ran to the counter, where he was greeted by none other than the old lady from yesterday. She shot him an awkward glance, but accepted his purchase all the same.

Tucker happily shoved the can down into his pocket and ran towards the exit doors, while shouting a "Have a nice day" to the elderly cashier. Tucker didn't get far though, as he ran face first into the glass, and fell to his butt. Looking up, he saw the sign that said: "Out of order, please manually open". Tucker grumbled at this and pushed the exit open, without hearing the comment the cashier made concerning his desperate need for a girlfriend.

Tucker knew exactly where to go next: to the home of the only girl who couldn't possibly fawn of Danny…Jazz. Tucker knew the risks involved, and clearly remembered his friend's threats towards him, and put his hand to his jaw remembering the punch to his face. He knew that he could make up a good excuse, like how he made out with Sam in such…alright it would need work but I'm sure Jazz would happily agree to help him with that, especially after she had some "fun" with him.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Uh… Mrs. Manson…uh…uh… I uh…" Danny was at a loss for words, while backing up into the bathroom, Mrs. Manson closing in.

"Please Danny, call me Pamela, or just Pam…Mrs. Manson makes me seem so old…oooh you've been working out haven't you…" Pam said while gesturing towards his chest and abs. Right now, Danny was at Freak-out level 5, he wanted to call out to Sam but couldn't think straight, so he just did what he was good at…continuing to back away.

However, this plot ran short as she tripped on the slippery linoleum, and fell into the tub.

"Oh…you naughty, naughty little boy… you want to take a bath with me? Well, then lets get you cleaned up you dirty boy.

Danny used the maximum extent of his will power to not upchuck everywhere, but it was getting progressively more difficult, as Pam was closing in to give Danny a kiss.

On instinct, he turned intangible as she closed her eyes and just jumped out from the tub, ran through her and dashed to Sam's room. She screamed slightly from the surprise of seeing Danny bursting through like he did. Sam also got a little worried from Danny's freaked out expression.

"Danny…what's wrong? It looks like you've seen something really disturbing…" Sam pondered.

"Uh…yea…about that… well, it's not important right now. Let's just focus on finding me a shirt or something?" Danny asked, while sitting down next to Sam on her bed.

Sam, suddenly getting a feeling that aroused her greatly, got aroused…suddenly. She put on a promiscuous smile, and nonchalantly threw a shirt she found for Danny out the window without him seeing. If things were going to get… "Intimate" things were going to get "intimate" without Danny's clothes…or at least not his shirt.

"Sam… what was that you just tossed out the wind-…oh dear…" Danny said but being interrupted by Sam shoving his body down on the bed in a violent fashion such as the way she did yesterday, only a lot more…uh…(what's the word..) erotic? Yea, erotic.

Sam began putting Danny in a blind state of confusion, leading him one way but then pulling a 180. Like tenderly placing her warm, sensual lips upon his, then jamming her tongue down this throat. Or like, carefully rubbing his back with her fingertips, giving him Goosebumps, but then scratching him to death, as if she needed something to hold on to while she was having her way with him.

* * *

Tucker was no out of breath and panting his way up the few steps to the front entrance to Fenton Works. He saw the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle…I mean the R/V gone, so the parents must be gone, or at least Jack, who would rip him apart with his bare hands for what was about to happen between Tucker and Jazz. He sprayed some of the fragrance all across his body, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

And when that large door opened, Tucker gazed into the eyes of the last person he wanted to see.

"uh…Mrs. Fenton…. I…uh…"

"_This is bad…"

* * *

_

**A/N: i know i know, not very orginal... but i thought that it would be fun to see Tuck and Danny share the Same problem. After all they do share everything... (quoted from "what you want") Anyway... prepare for some Awkward Tucker action in the next chapter:** _Can't we share him?_

anyway... i would LOVE to hear what everyone has to say!

luv,

KITHN


	10. Can We share him?

**First off, i want to thank everysingle person who read an reviewed my last chapter, and previous ones. I just checked up on my stats, and it read that this story has hit over 6000 hits! w00t's for me. but don't thank me...(don't know why you would) i just want to thank everyone so much who likes this story, and eventually i'll actually put in an actually plot, cuz right now... if running low on fluff gasp p.s. i apologize, but i had writer's block and need to focus on getting an actually plotline soon... taking any suggestions.**

**And you are welcome for making your Monday slightly better by adding it today.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Danny phantom or Axe**

_(The critically acclaimed)_

**Those Ridiculous Commercials **

**Chapter 10**

**  
Can we share him?**

Jasmine's POV (tee hee I said Jasmine instead of Jazz)

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Friday and hooray for that! Everything went alright; I wish I can say the same for Danny. Gosh! I cannot stand my little brother, he is such a dork. I mean, I know he tries and all with his special…responsibilities, but coming 10 minutes late to every single class isn't good, and defies any excuse, even it was fighting those things. _

_I've been trying to be more lenient towards Danny though, he tries his hardest, and he's got a great, handsome, most wonderfully cute friend and his girlfriend to back him up. OH yeah! I forgot to tell you, Danny and Sam are FINALLY going out! Can you believe it? I know! Neither can I, I thought they would until college until showing any actual affection towards each other. _

_And Tucker…oh my GOOOOODDDD! Tucker is so amazing, he came over yesterday, and he looked sooooo cute! I just wanted to eat him up, so I did. Tee hee, he was so confused when I took him up to my bedroom and started glomping him, but I don't think he minded. I know how he is when he gets around girls, does anything they want him to do… I'll have to talk to him about that, being pushed around is never good, especially in a relationship…! OMG did I just say that, diary, that came out way wrong! I didn't mean that to seem like we were in a relationship, but I mean…grrr. I don't maybe we should, I mean we sort made out…and isn't a sign of love, or even a crush? Well if not, it should, and...Hold on someone's at the door…"_

"I'll get it Mom!" I yelled into a seemingly empty house as I walked out of my room and over to the staircase.

Before I could start down the staircase, I heard the door swing open, and I saw Mom in the threshold greeting…TUCKER!

This was bad, VERY bad. Was she going to mess things up? Of course she was, she was Mom for pete's sake, all she can do is cook poorly, hunt ghosts poorly, and be poor at well… everything except being a mom.

I rushed down to try to save Tucker from my mom, but I think I was too late. Judging by his look on his face and the redness of his cheeks, I confirmed my theory.

I have no idea what Mom said, or why she said it, but I needed to stop her now.

"MOM! What are you doing? Get away from Tucker." I said, and wondering at the same time why I was getting so protective towards Tucker.

"Honey, Tucker and I were just talking, right Tuck?" Mom said, and Tucker only replied with a blank expression and dazed look in his eyes.

"Well if you two were just 'talking' then why does it look like you were doing all the talking…and why is Tucker being all…spacey and scared?" I shouted at Mom, hoping she'd just get away from Tucker so I'd have him all to myself…wait did I just think that? That came out wrong… or did it? Do I want him…yes… oh my god I do!

"Now honey, I was just uh… well…Don't have any homework to do?" Mom said fleetingly and pulling Tucker into the kitchen, obviously wanting to escape from me, with TUCKER I emphasis to myself, and go chase after them.

Mom stops before heading down into the lab, turns her head and releases her death grip on Tucker's wrist.

"It's obvious that you want him as much as I do sweetie. So why don't we just share him or something." She said with a delightful tone, oblivious to how creepy she just sounded, but still aware enough of Tucker trying to flee, as she quickly grasped his other wrist and pulled him close.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom Mrs. Fenton." Tuck told us shyly.

"Please, call me Maddie!"

"NO! You call her Mrs. Fenton, Tucker. C'mon let's go upstairs…alone!" I said, giving my mom a nasty glare, while Tucker's arm was transferred from Mom's death grip to mine.

Normal POV

Tucker was mentally slapping himself silly. He should have learned from today, that one shouldn't use axe all 'willy-nilly!' you have to be careful, and now he was getting unwanted attention like Danny did today.

Tucker prayed for a miracle, something, he considered just running out of the house right now, but he hadn't come so far for nothing, he was determined to get some alone time with Jazz… plus he had used the entire contents of the can, and would be out 4 bucks.

Jazz seemed to be freaking out more than anyone right now though. She acted as if Tucker was her boyfriend by the way she was acting. Jazz just wanted to be alone with Tucker, an act that would have been plastered all over 'Ripley's Believe it or Not' just the other day.

Today was different, it wasn't really that much different than yesterday, other than the slight hindrance of Maddie making moves on Tucker, but was different none the less.

Today wasn't like normal, where she would just shrug off Tucker as one of her brother's little friends, lately she started getting a sensation that would just grow and grow the longer she stayed around him. It was addictive and Jasmine needed that sensation more and more the longer she was intoxicated to it.

"Oh no you don't young lady!" Maddie said with a scowl, "You are not going to have any alone time with him…not without me!"

"Oh my god…there is no way that this could get any more weird." Jazz grumbled as she rubbed her temple with her free hand, unaware to Tucker's unsuccessful attempts to escape her grasp.

Of course everyone knows that when anyone ever says something like that, it gets worse…this was no exception by any means.

"Honey! I'm home from Radio Shack! Me! Your husband! Jack Fenton! Jazz Fenton's father!" A booming voice called from the living room.

"Not him! Why him?" Jasmine uttered under breath as her dad came into the kitchen, placing a bag on the table, revealing assorted wires, batteries, and electronic devices that Maddie had Jack fetch for her for their latest creation: the Fenton Ghost Zapper.

Oh! How jack would blather on about it how it would attract ghosts and shock them with thousands of volts of ecto-energy. Of course, since Jack had made it, it didn't work, thus the supplies that Maddie required to fix it.

"Maddie, honey, I got all those gizmos you wanted me to get, and SUFFERIN SPOOKS! Jazz, who is this kid?" Jack questioned.

"Dad, this is Tucker…Danny's best friend…ring a bell?" Jazz answered, while trying to Drag Tucker upstairs, where she can get some precious alone time with him.

"He's not some snot-nosed punk is he?"

"NO DADDY! He's really sweet and nice." Jazz said, while Tucker's cheeks flared up slightly at this comment, but was brought back down to Earth at his sudden dangerous predicament.

Surely there was a way out of this.

Tucker examined this situation: Maddie attracted to him only because of his scent. He also deducted that family members that should not physically be attracted to one another are not affected, thus the reason Jazz stayed away from Danny today, otherwise…well, not even Tucker wasn't that perverted to think about if she did.

Tucker slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim black can. He shook it up, hoping that there was something left. He needed a distraction, otherwise, Jazz would find out about why she suddenly became so attracted to him, and everything would flop… and he didn't even want to think about the consequences he would put Danny in.

There was no distraction nearby so just did what he could and bellowed, "Look! A distraction!" while pointed away from him, breaking free from Jazz's hand, and sprayed some the axe spray upon Jack's jumpsuit while he was looking for the distraction.

Success! A small mist came out and was absorbed into the jumpsuit.

"Oh sorry, just the fridge…heh heh." Tucker admitted shyly after quickly concealing the accursed can.

"Tucker! What on Earth did you do that for?" Maddie exclaimed, approaching the poor teen.

"Mom, please, can we just go already? I'm sure Tucker is embarrassed as much as I am… we please go upstairs?" Jazz pleaded with doubt in her voice, almost as if she could predict the answer.

"Jasmine! How on Earth could you say that? What am I supposed to do? Let you two be up in your room? By yourself?" Maddie said, in a scolding voice that became much softer and lustier by each step, and each step was of her walking towards Jack. "…of course you can…you two have fun." Maddie finished, glaring directly into Jack's eyes.

Jazz took no hesitation, and grabbed Tucker, taking him upstairs to her room, barely missing the creepy words of Jack Fenton, "MAN! THAT'S HOT!"

* * *

**A/N: yes i know, strange way to end this chapter. but i had writers block and couldn't get to making it better. That Fenton Ghost Zapper i talked about may play a role in an eventual plot, but right now im stuck. Need help from reviewers!**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review!**

KITHN


	11. Danneh's Dilemma

**Hey guys here's another update for ya...sorry it took me so long, i was at my Aunts lake house for a couple days...it was fun...i got to go swimming in murky lake water..bet ur jealous huh? **

**anyhoo..i had major writers block writing this so its sort of short... and imay take a break and update some other stuff or just take a long break from writing...maybe a week or so. Hope ya enjoy **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or Axe body spray**

_The critically acclaimed_

**Those Ridiculous Commercials (Now with plot**)

**Chapter 11**

**Danneh's Dilemma

* * *

**

Contrast, by definition, is a term used when one is describing and comparing the differences of two or more objects.

For instance, the beautiful nearly cloudless sky on this late Friday afternoon with the sun beginning to set, and put forth a wide spectrum of colors in the sky. Colors so vivid and full of life, full of reds, oranges, yellows, even some hints of purple's and pinks just immersed Amity Park in beauty and life.

In contrast, we could look inside the bedroom of a particular girl, specifically, Sam Manson. A room so dark, with colors darker than black, dark enough to suck light out of a light bulb, walls so dark that flashlights would be rendered useless. Of course there was also the topless hunk o' man, struggling for air on Sam's bed contrasting the innocence of the world outside these walls.

Sam was feeling giddy, excited, turned on, randy, etc, etc… This seemed to happen a lot more often with her, practically every single time she was near Danny. He just had that effect on her…along with over-generous servings of a certain name brand hormonal inducing body spray coating his being. Either way, Sam was enjoying herself at the moment, giving her Danny a backbreaking bear hug, with her arms around his neck, oblivious to the lack of air flowing in his lungs.

"Oh Danny… when I'm this close to you…you… you leave me breathless, how about you?" She said still glomping the hell out of him.

"Can't…breathe…" Danny said breathlessly, due to the fact he had no breath to breathe.

"I know! I am so glad you feel the same way. I really do."

"No Sam! I can't BREATHE!" Danny managed to say, face bluer than…something really blue…like a bluebird or something…I don't know… I need to find better similes.

"Oopsie, sorry Danny." Sam said a little embarrassed for what she just did. And merely loosened her grip around him.

"Hey, it's alright Sammy, no harm no foul." Danny replied and started to hold her back.

Danny loved how Sam's skin felt beneath his fingertips. Even if Sam tried her best to be as independent and not be girly, she sure felt like she used gallons upon gallons of the girliest lotions available to the public, and even the black market.

She was just so soft, so smooth. Sam was just like a big old satin pillow, but held the shape of the most beautiful creature to walk the Earth, and had more curves than a professional baseball pitchers pitches.

Danny was brought out of his hypnotic state of drooling over Sam by her lips pressing so softly under his chin, on his tender flesh, which was followed by intense sucking and kissing and intensive biting.

This caught Danny off guard as he yelped in pain. He would have never thought that Sam would be one to be all Vampire-ey… He was too distracted by Sam's lips and eyes to piece together goth + vampire "Ouch! My neck!"

Sam gave him a light peck on his cheek and ran her long, soft fingers through his messy locks, trying to comfort his pain. I mean, she takes her vampirism seriously, and left a rather bloody bruise on his neck.

"It's alright Danny, I'm here, I don't want to hurt you." She whispered in Danny's ear, still shocked from Sam's bold move. "I just want to make sure no one else will try to take you from me, you're mine, _all_ mine."

Danny's eyes flared up in a vibrant shade of jade, sure she could just give him a hickey, but she didn't need to suck out his blood to show to the rest of the school that they were together. Besides, everyone practically knew that already right?

Danny brushed this off and just smiled back up at Sam, and gave her a big, wet kiss, just to be thankful that she loved him that much. This merely threw gasoline onto a bonfire. Sam, in the passion got a little ruthless and began to bite more and more, licking his face like a puppy, and nibbled on his ears, thus striking a ticklish spot on Danny.

She used this opportunity of Danny's giggle fits to reach under her bed and pull out a very useful contraption that Maddie Fenton had made: The Fenton Ghost Cuffs. Nothing extravagant, just some handcuffs that ghosts can't phase through or break.

Danny now looked back up at the goth mistress twirling around one of the cuffs around her finger with a devious grin planted on her face, and a grim expression on his.

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you mean, Pam? He just jumped right through you?"

"Yes, dear, he did. Right when I was about to…uh…" Mrs. Manson stuttered trying to explain to her husband.

"Right when you were about to _what?_….Pam? What's going on?"

"Well, Jeremy… I uh… He was trying to attack me! Yeah! And then he was going to go hurt our poor Sammy-kins…" Pam said trying to sound convincing, and apparentlyJeremy was just as clueless as our poor Danneh, that he blindly believed his wife and began to storm up the stairs.

Danny had a grimace on…and was taken by surprise at how strong Sam was, as she thrust him back onto the bed handcuffing both of his wrists, so that they were sprawled out and leaving Danny helpless to whatever Sam had planned to do.

Although before she could do anything after straddling him and fondling his chest and abs, Sam's door burst open with a very perturbed Mr. Manson with Mrs. Manson close behind.

Jeremyflinched at the sight before him and blurted out very loudly, "Do you have ANY idea what's wrong with this picture?"

Danny merely blushed, and Sam staring lustily at him and was too distracted to pay attention to her father.

Pam started to have that feeling again, that feeling where she couldn't control what she said or did, just acted on impulse, and let out a rather soft moan, and said out loud, "That I'm not up there with him?" she said answering her husband's question.

Danny's eyes grew as large as saucers and started to realize how large of a goose egg that he had just laid.

* * *

A/n : alrighty then...sorry about lack of length... about 3 pages is all i can take right now. it may be a while before another update... im running low on juice for this story...i'll prolly update something else or write another oneshot or something... just to let my juice refill...

hope you sorta enjoyed this...i know creepy at the end...but all will be saved...somehow..

Please review!


	12. Getting out of Trouble

**Oh my gosh... i can't beleive i finally updated! What's it been? a whole week? im sorry to leave you hanging... but as soon as i got over a bit of my writers block, Tennis practice started... oh my god... its so hard! ive been spending over 5 hours a day in the hot sun running and hitting tennis balls... dang... but im sure it will be worth it when you see me playing in theUS open.. u'll say.. "hey there's that guy who wrote that really funny story a few years ago!" lol but on a serious note... expect the next update either by sunday...or whenever.**

**This chapter: meh... some more fluff... Tucker finds something out... etc, etc.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never did, never will.**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 12: Getting out of Trouble**

"Do you have ANY idea what is wrong with this picture?" Jeremy Manson had exclaimed.

Danny merely blushed, and Sam staring lustily at him and was too distracted to pay attention to her father.

Pam started to have that feeling again, that feeling where she couldn't control what she said or did, just acted on impulse, and let out a rather soft moan, and said out loud, "That I'm not up there with him?" she said answering her husband's question.

Danny's eyes grew as large as saucers and started to realize how large of a goose egg that he had just laid.

He was in trouble, BIG trouble, and only to make matters worse, he was "love-cuffed" to his girl friend's bed. Danny tried to phase through, but no dice, for once; one of his father's inventions actually worked decently.

"_Of all the times to be competent Dad…why now?" _Our poor Danny thought as he continued to struggle against his restraints.

Sam continued to straddle Danny and started to crawl up his body until her lips captured Danny's in a breath-taking kiss that left Danny struggling for air, kicking his legs in exasperation, and fighting the constraints that uncomfortably rendered him helpless.

"Samantha! What on Earth do you think you are doing young lady?" Her father screamed, but still too shocked by the sight before his eyes to do anything but stare.

"I'm just having some fun with Danny, that's all, now can you please leave us alone?" Sam said, breaking the lip-lock between her and the poor boy under her.

"How on Earth do you think we are going to answer that question? Of course not! Now de-shackle that young hoodlum and kick his butt out of our house!" Jeremy said, still using his 'intimidating face', which at all wasn't really intimidating, it just made him look silly.

"Now honey, I think that you shouldn't be so hard on poor Daniel, I mean it's not our daughter's fault she's so attracted to him." Pamela said to her husband but still glaring at Danny.

"Pam… I don't think that made sense, and what is with you? You normally hate that brat more than I do… something isn't right."

Pamela took Jeremy's hand outside Sam's bedroom door and closed it, blocking out the muffled screams for help from Danny.

"Jeremy, nothing's wrong! I swear, it's just that it's our Sammy-kin's first little boyfriend and…"

"You call that LITTLE BOYFRIEND? Were you blind? Was the sun in your eyes? Oh wait, no it couldn't be, because of all the jet black paint you let our daughter use to paint her room!" Jeremy interrupted, still quite perturbed.

"Honey, please; if Sammy thinks it's best for her, then we should believe her, I mean, she has great taste in boys after all." There was an awkward silence between them, but was broken by more of Danny's pleas for help from inside the dark room.

As the parents walked away, more screams could be heard, fortunately not loud enough for The Manson's hearing; sounded like the following: "No! Please that tickles! AHH! What are you doing? Those are my pants!" And even if the parents could hear those screams, chances are they wouldn't have done anything, after all, it's not like Sam is in any actual danger…

Just Danny.

Meanwhile…

Jasmine Fenton had won a battle not easily fought… one with her mother. She even won this fight about a boy, and when I say fight about… I mean fight _over_ a boy, more specifically, Tucker.

This battle was one worth celebrating, I mean, she just managed to convince her parents to let her and Tucker go up to her room…alone…with the _door closed_.

And Jazz knew _just_ how to celebrate…it goes without saying… but I'll go ahead and say it anyway.

Jazz, in her state of…hormonal surplus, dragged Tucker up the stairs with her and flung him in her room. Tucker was getting excited now; this is exactly what he wanted right?

He managed to convince himself so and went on proceeding with the events that were unfolding, and of course you all know me well enough to tell that I mean: Making out…excessively.

Things were getting a bit rough. Tucker was now getting himself in quite a pickle, as in… Jazz was motioning towards something that only married people should do… (And of course I don't need to say what it is).

This brought things into perspective for Tucker, he knew that if this magical, unearthly body spray was able to make Jazz go this far, that this was dangerous…and if fallen into the wrong hands, could prove to be dastardly!

Though, during this period of time Jazz was attempting to wriggle Tucker's pants off, but do to how ticklish he is, the constant kicking and jostling of his legs delayed Jazz's attempts.

Things weren't going that well for Danny either.

Whenever Danny had been out ghost hunting, which was actually not that much lately, but whenever he _would_ Sam and Tuck had always been with him helping. He had noticed how stronger he had gotten, no actually he needed to be complimented and touched by Paulina/Valerie/Sam/Star/Sam's Mom to actually think, "hmm… I seem to have gotten slightly stronger…"

But Sam had always been working just as hard as he was, constantly running, and doing Tucker's share of helping really took a toll on her body, by that I mean, made her stronger, strong enough to keep a physically exhausted Danny pinned down…although that wasn't much of a feat, as he was still handcuffed to her bed.

Sam wasn't listening to Danny's plea's either, otherwise, she wouldn't be trying to rip Danny's pants off while silently chanting, "Must have Danneh, must have Danneh…"

But alas, a light at the end of a dark tunnel! Danny spotted something dangling from beneath Sam's skirt, between that and her underpants. How he managed to get a view like that…well…I'm sure he'd rather not say.

Anyway… he had no time to stare up Sam's skirt… well he had a few seconds………………………………………………………………………………………………….. There we go.

What he saw was something that he could use… a key! The very key that he could use to de-shackle himself from the bed and escape. All he had to do was reach up her skirt, as sick as it sounded, and easily just unlock the cuffs… the only problem… he physically wasn't able to do that, so he would need to find a different route…

"Hey Sammy… do you think you can…you know… de-shackle me? I mean I can have more _fun_ if I could use my hands." As Danny's words left his mouth, Sam's eyes lit up with joy and excitement, and quickly unlocked the Fenton Ghost-cuffs awaiting for Danny to make a move.

"Now where were we?" Sam said in a throaty voice that sent shivers down Danny's spine, and caused Goosebumps all over his body, that made a chill that made him realize that he had no shirt on.

"Uh… actually Sam, I forgot…. I uh…left something at…Tucker's house! Yeah! That's it, sorry Sam… but I need to go, I'll be back as soon as I can." Danny mumbled hastily as he went ghost and flew out before any argument could be made.

"Maybe Tucker can help me out here… hopefully he's staying out of trouble…"

* * *

A/N: well that wasn't too bad was it? I tried, and well... thats all i can do! I tried to write this between the morning and afternoon practices, but i was too tired to be competent... anyhoo... please review! Make my day! 


	13. We got a Problem

**Alright! A rather quick update! If you notice, the quality is going to be a lot better here, because im not dead tired or having to worry about going to Tennis practice in 3 hours, cuz its teh WEEKEND! anyway, another funny chapter here, we are getting close to the end, another 3 or 4 chapters i think.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Axe body spray or Danny Phantom**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 13:**

**We Got a Problem…

* * *

**

"_Uh… actually Sam, I forgot…. I uh…left something at…Tucker's house! Yeah! That's it, sorry Sam… but I need to go, I'll be back as soon as I can." Danny mumbled hastily as he went ghost and flew out before any argument could be made._

"_Maybe Tucker can help me out here… hopefully he's staying out of trouble…"_

Danny felt a little remorseful for leaving so quickly on Sam, he really didn't want to leave Sam, Danny never did. Though current circumstances presented, he could make an exception.

During his rather short flight to his not so humble abode, he found himself dreaming the past 20 minutes over and over through his adolescent mind. Just remembering how close he was with her, how they wanted to be with each other so badly, the tender love they shared, the freaky-ness of the S&M handcuff-ness and the painful bruise she left on his neck.

Yes, he loved every minute of it.

That's what he told himself, but bad and excruciatingly awkward memories began to torrent his mind. Memories of Mrs. Manson, just the name made Danny cringe as he tried to force them out.

Danny has made mistakes in the past, he's human, we all do. He made mistakes very recently, and there is even the slim possibility that he will make a mistake that will cause the world to fall to its knees, praying for mercy. But the mistake he made today was the worst he has and could ever make.

He vowed to never use that ungodly Axe ever again…EVER! Unfortunately he could have learned that yesterday, but being Danny, he has to learn _everything_ the hard way.

He was approaching his house, the sun had now set and there were only glints of a shimmer of the sun's rays surviving along the horizon. Danny hovered invisibly above the Op center, quickly recalling the adventures he had in there, and admiring the cool temperature that flooded through his veins.

It was nice to have some contrast, even if it was against the warm tender, loving feeling of being so close to Sam.

Danny shrugged this feeling of love and nostalgia off, because he needed to talk to Jazz, and then ask some questions to Tucker.

He phased down to his room and changed back; missing the warmth his human half gave him. Danny had barely enough time for his fluorescent blue rings to disappear before heard rather disturbing words, giving them his full attention.

"Oh Maddie…THAT'S HOT!" bellowed a certain father of Danny.

"_Oh man, I am not in the mood to have to deal with"_ Danny thought, but was rather ironic since he was just going to do the same thing he did whenever his parents, or really, his dad did anything embarrassing: ignore him.

He rushed out his bedroom, down the hall and knocked on Jazz's door.

"Wait? Since when do I knock?" he told himself and just walked right on into her room.

"Hey Jazz, you got a minu…uhh… I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

The sight before him left Danny staggering speechless, and lack of any compressible emotion.

"Danny! Dude! Help me!" Tucker tried to yelp, but was silenced by a certain female Fenton's tongue being crammed into his mouth.

"Dude Jazz? What are you doing to Tucker? Seriously, this is like major-ly messed up!"

Jazz released her lip/tongue lock with Tucker, gasping for air, and turned around to face her brother with a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"Can't you see that Tucker and I are busy? Just go away and put on a shirt, you're kinda being all freaky." Jazz said, unaware of any irony that is currently taking place in the room.

Danny just rolled his eyes, and physically separated the two. He dragged Tucker outside of the room, but was being held back by Jazz, being reluctant to let Tucker go. Danny just phased him and his friend out of the clutches of Jazz.

"Danny, dude thanks for the save back there… she's a lot stronger than she looks…" Danny knew that Jazz wasn't really that strong, but rather Tucker wasn't man enough to admit how weak he really was.

"It's no problem man, but dude, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH JAZZ! I thought I told you to stay away!" Danny said being spastic with his tone of voice.

"Well, I though you were joking man…" Tucker said innocently but looking at Danny's un-amused visage, quickly responded, "But she was the one who was doing everything, I didn't want any of that to happen! Not all of it…actually, that went almost exactly as I planned, except for the part with your mom…"

"WHAT! Okay man… you know that part of your brain that just keeps allowing you to keep talking? Well TURN IT OFF! I've had enough awkwardness for one day…look, I'll berate you and Jazz later, but right now, I've got a problem. BIG problem."

"You're telling me…what's that thing on your neck? And where's your shirt?" Tucker said with a perplexed expression pasted upon his face.

"That's not important right now! Well, no wait, it kinda is…" Danny said blushing at the memories that came rushing back again.

He had gotten lost in those wonderful memories that it was a pain, similar to having to wake up early to go to school, to be dragged back to reality, along back into his room.

"Dude, I can't have a serious conversation with you topless… put a shirt on man!" Tucker said, pointing to his closet.

Danny obliged and opened the doors and surveyed his clothing options, but quickly realized that he wasn't going anywhere so he didn't need to be all dressed up… plus all of his shirts are the same.

He quickly pulled a shirt over his head and went right into the conversation. He spilled everything, what happened at school, the uncut version. What happened after school, the PG version to put it cleanly. Danny also mentioned how the entire thing was due to how he lathered up on Axe, he also mentioned how they should put a warning label on it.

"Danny, they _do _put a warning label on it."

"Well, they should make it look more serious. I almost got killed on 8 different occasions today!"

"By what?"

"By lack of oxygen on 5 counts, 2 counts of excessive pinching, and one from being in the midst of the catfight today!" Danny replied.

"Oh yea! That was funny dude, I can't believe they were fighting over you! I mean… if it were about _me_ that would be more understandable…"

"Tucker…what did I just say about you and your brain/talking thing?" Danny said, clearly not amused.

It was now Tucker's turn to spill all the info about the events of afternoon concerning Jazz.

He went into very vague details, which even though is an oxymoron, is quite appropriate since Tucker was quite sure that Danny didn't need the director's cut of the events that took place… especially the ones involving Danny's mom. Heck, Tucker didn't even want all those details.

Danny, with his own free will surprisingly, sat down and listened to what Tucker had to say, the obvious haste throughout his speech about Danny's mom, obviously not wanting to talk about it, made Danny worry even more.

He didn't need to hear the excruciating details of his make out with Jazz. Danny made that clear, though Tucker _pretended_ not to hear him and just went on telling the story like he was reading Shakespeare.

"And THEN, she…"

"TUCKER! Oh my god… please for the love of all that is holy and ghostly, please shut up!"

Danny was getting a little worked up, not how to stop all the abusive making out, that was easy. Just get rid of the Axe by NOT throwing it into the ghost zone, and everything's hunky dory! It's just trying to maintain the relationship's made by the Axe that would be challenging.

"DANNY! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GAY SO STOP HOGGIN TUCKER AND LET ME AT HIM!"

But right now he had more challenging obstacles to overcome, and they came by the name of Jasmine Fenton.

* * *

**A/N: so what do ya think? I thought it was 100 times better than my last update, i didn't feel rushed... anyhoo.. getting close to the end here, another 3 or 4 more chapters, but don't cry and be all paranoid! Im starting to get plans for a sequel! more on that soon!**

**right now though...please review! it just takes 8 seconds, and you are prolly too bored to do anything else!**

**KITHN**


	14. Formulating a plan of somesort

**Ok! another update! getting closer to the end here. I felt as if this was another high quality piece.. in my opinion though. This isn't going to be as side-splitting as my other chapters, but rather more of a fluffy thing...i think, ever since i heard the horrible news concerning Lateraina Wolf, well... i haven't been in the greatest mood to write a comedy. But this chapter is dedicated to her. She may never even read this story, but it's still for her**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Axe body sprays**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 14:**

**Formulating a Plan of Somesort…**

_Our thoughts with you Lateraina… we're so sorry for your loss…_

* * *

It was a terrifying experience, seeing yourself from the future, all the terror, the horror, the carnage that you caused or really… **will **cause. Seeing your best friend getting thrown off a bridge into a valley that seemed to have no end would keep the bravest man in the world from sleeping soundly at night.

In the abnormal life of Danny, hearing Jazz pounding on the outside of his door was something that he would always expect her to do on occasion. They were siblings after all, what siblings don't fight? What kind of siblings actually get along 24/7? Well not these freaks. While the Fenton family is as far from normal as family could get, the Fenton kids were like your average brother and sister, except for the frequent battles with extra-dimensional beings of ectoplasm and post-human consciousness and attempting to keep those ghosts to overrun the city and enslave humanity.

But what was really abnormal about this already irregular situation was what Danny's sister was saying.

Jazz was normally not one to overreact or be clingy to anyone or anything; contrary to popular belief, Jazz does NOT sleep with Bearbert…every night… she hand-made a special bed for him. Although when circumstances are extreme enough she will react how one overly freaked teen should react due to the situation.

And this current predicament called for exactly what Jazz was doing.

Jazz was not one to let something be taken from her without a fight. She had been enjoying herself thoroughly with her time with Tucker, and was not about to have that fun end so soon, and in that focused state of lust Jazz was thoroughly pissed that Danny had to ruin everything for her.

"Danny, why do you have to ruin everything? I wasn't doing anything wrong, and I'm sure Tucker would much rather spend some alone time with _me_ rather than with **you** in your smelly room!" Jazz said through Danny's door.

"Oh wait…duh!" Jazz thought as she simply twisted the doorknob and entered Danny's room.

Upon entering the room, Jazz discovered that they had gone missing. Jazz, no longer enchanted by Tucker's Axe thought clearly for the first time that afternoon, and used her knowledge of his ghost powers, along with the obviousness of the situation, that he had gone and flown off with Tucker.

"Stupid Danny… why must you be so…so…stupid! I wasn't doing anything wrong…although I'm not sure why I was acting like I was… hmm, I'll just have to figure that out later…" Jazz said walking out of Danny's room back towards her own.

Danny had taken Tucker with him to Nasty Burger, the duo's favorite hangout. It would be the trio's favorite… but since it was an establishment that served the remains of slaughtered animals, or as Tucker would say: "good eats" Sam did not particularly enjoy the place. Although she did enjoy their Tofu soy melts.

Why Danny took Tucker to Nasty Burger, well, Danny wasn't entirely sure himself, mostly to keep Jazz away, and have some time for them to discuss their dilemmas. He was also pretty hungry too, since he spent his entire lunch hour watching Sam fight Paulina and Valerie, hey it wasn't a total waste!

"So Tucker, how are we going to tell them?" Danny asked his friend.

"Dude, why should we tell them? I mean, if they don't know, then we won't have to explain anything. And besides, when they ask why they were suddenly super attracted to me," Danny merely rolled his eyes at this, " we can say that they simply find us attractive and couldn't hide their feelings anymore…or something like that."

Danny didn't really like Tucker's idea, but he did show a point, that it would probably be better if Sam and Jazz weren't aware of their "help" with the ladies.

They had formulated some sort of plan, if you can call it that. They would basically, just get all their cans of axe, and go throw them in the local landfill.

Afterwards, they would take 4 showers, each one with at least 3 latherings of soap; to ensure no trace of the infernal spray were to be left upon their skin.

And finally, they would get all their clothes that were doused in Axe, hand wash them, take the water and pour it down the drain, and then burn them, and pray that the smoke has no contents of Axe to ensure no more of that scent could consume them.

Meanwhile…

Sam's mood had changed considerable since Danny left. She was a little upset that he had to go in such a hurry, although she wasn't a little horny vampire anymore… I guess there's a downside to everything.

She had decided to take a shower. She felt a little unclean for what she was doing with Danny, even thought the proper phrase would be: "doing _to_".

Sam begrudgingly got off her comfy bed that still smelled like Danny, _her Danny_. She slowly walked down the hallway and entered the bathroom and fumbled around with her hand to turn on the light.

Sam ran the water, letting it get warmer and warmer with each passing moment, and undressed. She haphazardly tossed her clothes into a convenient laundry basket to the to the side, as she gracefully walked into the stream of warm water.

She felt so relaxed while taking a hot shower. All her cares, aches, worries, and concerns just washed away like the filth that covered her beautiful body. She closed her eyes and just let the stream of bliss wash over her being. She was like this for quite some time before she actually started washing herself.

Sam took her time, and carefully lathered up with a bar of soap. It had a lovely scent of lavender and vanilla that she would sometimes just get distracted by the amount of relaxation that the smell gave her, this was no exception by any means. She ran the bar of soap between her toes and it felt so wonderful. Like a massage, like the foot massages she dreamt Danny would give her. She didn't really comprehend that she didn't have to dream any longer, that Danny would quickly volunteer to massage her feet, and ahem the rest of her body as well.

But alas, the shower had finished; Sam had already dried off. Her hair was damp and clinging to her shoulders.

Sam had gone back to her room, already in her luxurious pajama's and sitting on her bed, just basking in the faint scent of Danny that it was giving off. She reached into a drawer in the end table next to her bed, and pulled out a diary. She felt like she should write down what happened today, so she went ahead and did so.

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been awhile since I last talked to you, but I guess today is a special occasion. No… I didn't punch out Paulina, well, actually I helped, but that's not the reason I'm writing. You're soooo not going to believe this…I kissed Danny today! It was so amazing, almost as good as yesterday's. The first kiss is always the best, but the other ones are pretty good too. _

_I think I am head over heels in love with him, Diary. He is just so amazing. Danny is so incredibly sweet, kind, gentle, cute, brave, cute, sweet, and such a good kisser too. Today at school wasn't fun at all though. All the girls, especially Paulina, were hitting on him today, and that just really boils my blood. I got some nice revenge though, during lunch, she was practically molesting him so I felt the liberty to go ahead and punch her. I didn't, rather I kicked the living crap out of her, lol and my mom says my boots are useless. _

_I'm getting all excited again talking about Danny, so I think I'll just end out little conversation here._

_  
Thanks for listening, you're almost as good as Danny is…as if…_

_-Sam_

Sam went to sleep that night. She slept a peaceful slumber, and dreamt of Danny the entire time, why she was even clenching her pillow to her, trying to get the same feeling as if Danny was actually there holding her. Luckily for her, she would get that feeling very soon.

* * *

A/N: well i liked this one, a wee bit longer than normal, and i think a better quality one. I really hope you guys enjoy this one, please tell me how you feel!

KITHN


	15. Some Realizations

**A/N: alrighty then! Got you guys another update! I took my time (somewhat) with this one... i think its one of my better written chapters...especially the beginning. Originally, i wanted this to be the final chapter, but after i took a break from writing, i decided there is still many more laughs to be had! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or Axe body sprays.**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 15:**

**Some realizations.**

The night had come and engulfed Amity Park in a shroud of darkness. The glowing orb in which we call the moon was hovering a safe distance away, giving out an unearthly glow. A light seemed to be cool to the touch. The lunar radiance also indulged a peaceful rest for a majority of the small town, while inspiring Insomnia among others. The stars also gave out a peaceful aura of slumber and tranquility throughout the community, and for the select few that were unaffected by the arcane powers were enjoying a sight that could inspire composure among the most unstable beings.

Twilight.

This was Danny's favorite time out of a twenty-four hour period. A time where no humans could bother him, hunt him down, or insult or curse his name. Danny's eyes seemed glued to the moon that night. It was a path he took when he chose to seek solace from all of his life's distractions and stresses. Danny enjoyed the cool air wafting carefully throughout the area and closed his eyes, just letting all of his bliss blossom into a sunflower of radiant glee.

Danny would do this any night he could, although these chances were rare. With all his ghost fighting, homework, and attempting to have some sort of social life, he barely had enough time to fly around the city, absorbing the luminescent bliss the moon beams gave him. Not to mention that every other day for the past 2 months had been rather cloudy, unlike tonight. No, tonight was perfect; this was the greatest sight he had seen in…hours.

Without warning his calm, peaceful mind was sent into a torrent of thoughts, thrashing against the proverbial rocks in his stream of thought. Memories of this Afternoon flooded him, causing his once loose muscles to tighten, and his calm, pulsing heart to beat in a frenzy of anxiety.

Memories of how every girl in school wanted him so badly bothered him. This surprised Danny slightly. These actions should excite every boy his age…except that one gay kid…but we don't talk about him.

Danny remembered how all the girls that were chasing after him were after him out of instinct. Danny knew that they didn't really like him, they were all animalistic and had no control over their words or actions.

This reminded him of Sam's house that afternoon. Danny had a bad feeling in his gut, that if all the girls would act normal around him without Axe…that Sam may not feel the same way either.

Just the thought of this worried Danny immensely. They had already kissed…and have done things that go a little _beyond_ kissing. Danny raised a white gloved hand to the crook of his neck and felt a slightly painful contusion as his fingers pressed against it.

More memories of that afternoon began washing over him. His state of bliss and relaxation that had taken him so long to find in the cover of twilight had vanished as the dam had broken in his consciousness and the flooded waters began seeping throughout his body.

He dared not think about the possibility of Sam and himself going back to the way things were just a couple days ago. Just some awkward teenagers, both oblivious to the obvious emotion they mutually shared. Just some regular teenager with a girl friend, by which a friend who happens to be a girl, and a regular teenager who had a boy friend… just a friend who was boy.

Danny shuddered as he felt even colder than he really was, and since ghosts have absolutely no heat in their bodies…and it being a remarkable cool night, Danny must have been really cold.

Hopefully all of his worry would be for naught, as Sam would still love him without the magical and evil Axe. I mean, they're practically inseparable best friends. Heck, they always loved each other… and until recently, just not romantically.

Danny's spirit began to lift some more, as his natural optimism began to step up.

"Heck…Sam's so non conformist, maybe that stuff didn't even control her…possibly just reveal covered feelings…or maybe had no affect on her at all!" Danny cried out feeling incredibly joyful as he began flying around in big loop-de-loops in the twilight sky.

He looked back up at the moon, and silently thanked him. Once again, the peaceful aura of the lunar orb had done its job, and Danny just gazed up wondrously at it, unaware of how a pair of lovely violet eyes were gazing at it too.

Sam had been stricken with insomnia as well. She slept peacefully for the rest of the technical Friday evening, but early Saturday morning gave her a bit trouble. She couldn't help but feel a little alone. She missed Danny terribly. It was odd, she couldn't describe it fully, which meant that this feeling she had was synonymous with love.

Sam had been interested in the meaning of love ever since she thought she first felt it, which ironically was the day she met Danny years ago. She had written about Danny and the feeling that always was brought via his presence. Yet, no amount of love poems can even make you even scratch the surface of what love could possibly mean.

She was lost in the starlight. Sam was losing any coherence of her surroundings and just let all her anxieties melt away, but really she just thought about being close with Danny. Not in a way like she acted this afternoon, but rather in a more innocent loving way.

She felt vulnerable now. Sam felt as if she had done something horrible wrong.

"What was wrong with me? Why did I have to be all over Danny? Why did I have to handcuff him to my bed? Why did I even _have_ those handcuffs?" Sam told herself as her blissful feelings about Danny took a turn for the worse.

"He'll never want to be someone like me… he probably thinks I'm a slut… why did I have be so forward? I just hope he can forgive me…" Sam thought to herself as her outlook became as depressing as the color of her walls…which are black if I haven't mentioned that yet…

Meanwhile…

Danny was flying around the town, doing his nightly patrol, hoping he wouldn't run into any ghosts…especially any of the female sort... since he hadn't had enough time to take his any of his 4 showers tonight.

The thought of any sort of conflict with any sort of female ghost would be disastrous, and the lack of rest he had, along with some internal stress…well let's just say he could pass for crazy.

Many different pictures came into Danny's mind during his patrol… he passed the local KFC and saw a sale on drumsticks…just that word, along with his state of craziness associated that word with dipstick…and Danny was just sent into a deeper state of paranoia.

The night's patrol ended shortly, as Danny decided he was too tired to be any use to fight any ghost…heck even the Box-Ghost would put up a decent fight…and as for Danny's ideas about the specter's whereabouts…well Danny's didn't want to know and didn't care.

"At least I have the night off…" he thought as he flew back home to get some serious rest.

Little did he know how much sleep he would actually get… as a spirit with light sapphire hair hovered cautiously out of the ghost zone, lured by the scent of a certain halfa.

**A/N: ooh im bad aint I? well i got a whole barrel o' laff's for you all.. but sadly, school starts tomorroW! wow! im gonna be a Sophmore in highschool! wow this summer just flies by so fast huh? well... wish me luck for my first day.**

**I would absolutely adore you all if you were to leave me a review. Pretty please! **

**Luvs to ALL!**

**KITHN xoxo**


	16. Author's Note

**OFFICAL AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello and greetings to all of my loyal readers. I regret to inform you that this isn't an update with the storyline. I also regret to say that it may take another week or two before I can start the next chapter. School and tennis are taking up my entire life right now, and I am dead tired on the weekends to do anything. So…sorry about that… BUT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS! I will update and I WILL finish… eventually…

This note is really just a thank you for all of those who have stuck with this story... (or give you guys another shot to give me more of your opinon of this story, or w/e..another chance to review i suppose..but that's not why im doing this) I am so touched by all the reviewers who say that "this story laughter-induced heart attack" I quote from one of my recent reviews. When I first thought up this idea, I never even dreamed of making it longer than 2 chapters. But WOW I never dreamed people would like it so much, this is reaching 12,000 hits, and that's a big deal for me. **Thank you** to everyone who has read and reviewed and I will do my best to get out the next chapter whenever possible.

love to everyone!

Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin

xoxo


	17. Drama OoOoOoOo

**Hmm is this just another authors note? NO IT ISN'T ITS THE REAL DEAL BABEH! w00t w00t! i finally upated, i am so SO sorry it took me so long, but i finally managed to squeeze some time in for my awesome fans! you guysamazing!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill..**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 16:**

**Drama…OoOoOh**

The night had been rather peaceful for Sam. She had finally absorbed enough of the luminescent moonbeams to saturate her soul with lethargy, putting her into a very relaxed form. Being Sam, she took advantage of this newfound slumber and wandered warily back to her bed. Her mind played tricks with her, making her believe he was in her bed, waiting for her to come back to join him. Sam shook this thought out of her mind and continued along her large boudoir to enter a state of blissful sleep. Though with each step she took, the thoughts came back, each one of Danny, and each one gradually getting more and more intense. To a point where she could almost smell him, feel him…taste him.

Sam awoke abruptly to find herself gnawing on Danny's shirt that she "accidentally" chucked out her window the previous afternoon.

"Oh…just a dream…" Sam said quietly, almost in a jubilant tone at first, though she sounded more and more disappointed the more she kept telling herself, "It was just a dream."

Sam gracefully flung her hair behind her ear and looked back down upon Danny's shirt. It still smelled like him, she put it up her face and just inhaled…and inhaled…and inhaled some more. It was intoxicating… Sam had to see him…now.

Danny, unfortunately wasn't ready to be seen… by anyone. Heck, not even Paulina could look good if they've been flying around without any sleep for say…24 hours give or take.

He was dead tired and was sleeping peacefully under cover of the twilight that glistened quietly in the corner of his room. Danny had no problem leaving his window open. It was a relatively safe neighborhood, and ghosts didn't need to open windows anyway.

Danny did miss Sam… although he could definitely wait until he got much needed rest.

Sam however…could not. She tossed and turned until about 4 in the morning, before she just decided that she needed to see him.

" Screw this…" Sam whispered out as she climbed out of bed and slipped on some pajama pants and a warm shirt. She looked very beautiful, even without the goth make-up or the hair being all…washed and stuff. She loved her pajama pants, they made her feel all warm and fuzzy, although I just suppose that's just because the pants themselves mark the qualities of being reasonably warm…and fuzzy.

Sam tiptoed out of her bedroom door and made a beeline to the front door, where she easily made it safely outside without any confrontation with her parental figures.

Sam attempted to unlock and open the front door, and did so quite nicely… just not that quietly. There was a enormous creaking squeal that could be heard reverberating throughout the massive house.

Sam flinched at the sound, and was relieved to find that it hadn't woke anyone up, although she could swear she heard her mother utter the words: "oh Danny…Danny…" Sam thought it was better if she just went ahead and left.

At the Fenton household, there was a murmuring echoing from the lab. No, it wasn't the rumbling of Jack's fudge-filled stomach, tossing back and forth inside his gut, but rather a quiet hum. With this soft noise was a glowing aura…one that was immersed in a eerie shade of emerald, a color that was not of this Earth.

This was the ghost portal. One of the few devices that actually worked around here, and it did its job stupendously, but on a slightly more suspenseful note, a figure emerged from the portal.

It was definitely a ghost, no question about it, it was a "ghost" portal after all. But even so, the figure just had a supernatural feeling that came along with it. Each moment it slowly stepped out into the mortal plane, and with a graceful step on some conveniently placed water, it…or should I say, she, slipped and fell.

"Ouch…what stupid dipstick keeps this place all wet?" Yelled out a familiar voice…who am I kidding…it's Ember, we all know it…

Ember got up off the filthy lab floor and looked around trying to absorb everything around her. Her senses flared up… especially smell. She smelled his scent…the scent that smells like the scent of someone who smells…really good…I think.

Another sense that aroused her soul was sight… there was a light that was softly glowing in contrast to the luminescence to the glow the portal gave off. It was something that caught her eye… which was strange since in fact it wasn't very bright at all. It was like a star in the sky that you can only find if your eyes adjust to the darkness… only visible if you search hard enough.

Ember approached the light… and felt a sensual urge to touch it…as if she was about to reach out and touch her soul…

"AHH! &$ DAMN!" She said as her hand retreated from a small wire hanging in front of the light.

She peered in closer to find the words "Fenton Ghost Zapper, a Jack Fenton creation" and merely rolled her eyes as she floated up through ceiling, marveling at the dumb idea that a ghost would actually touch it a second time… well Jack made it… so I suppose that's a given. Ember just shrugged this off, and loomed around the house looking for the object of her desire… or lust… or whatever is making her look for…whatever she's looking for.

"At last… that dumb dipstick Danny is all mine…" She mumbled as she gazed over his sleeping form, radiating a scent that drove Ember into a state of animalistic emotion.

Danny's ghost sense went off… in a normal situation…who am I kidding…normal? Well a normal situation for Danny, he would have woken up… the ghostly radiance belching out from his throat is sort of…not subtle. This was different though… he was like…REALLY tired, thus the not waking up on Danny's part.

Ember loved this to pieces. It was almost God owed her a favor and just freaking gave Danny to her, it was too easy. She just marveled in the radiance of different senses that were being secreted from his body. She inhaled the air that was intoxicating her being, her hair was beginning to flame from arousal, and she began to start perspiring an ectoplasmic perspiration that gave out an eerie supernatural aura that could be considered beautiful through one's eyes… though most would say it's just creepy…and creepy it was.

She didn't want to waste any time, so Ember hastily, but tenderly mind you, grasped his hand. She felt his warmth heat up her whole being, and let go quickly. It was all a shock to her; Ember had never felt such comfort in all her life or afterlife for that matter. She gave a faint smile and grabbed his hand again, only this time, transforming him into a state of intangibility, making him literally fall through his bed and into the lab.

Ember had a perfect little place set up for her and Danny, and she was prepared to do anything to be with him. Everything about him seemed so right. Ember wanted to feel love again, and was sure that Danny could bring about that love… if he couldn't well… Ember could just brainwash him to do so… it's a win-win situation for Ember no matter what…so she was pretty content with herself.

Ember held Danny in her fragile arms and began walking towards the twirling portal; she had already put one foot in, before she took a peek back at the room behind her. She was gazing into the mesmerizing light again getting lost into the glowing wonder that it was. She bit her lip and uttered:

"No Ember…not again…" These words were spoken to a now slightly stirring halfa, and an empty lab with nothing but the Fenton Ghost Zapper being the target of her comment.

All other thoughts aside, she just continued right into the portal, about ready to feel some long awaited love that she has been dying for long… or just have someINSERT ADULT CONTENT with him…either way, she was pretty excited.

**A/N: ooh im sneaky here aren't I...hopefully you laughed some more on this one, cuz it was meant to be a slightly more funnier chapter. I added that ghost bug zapper thing from like... chapter 9 or 10... so i think that's pretty cool I want to thank every single person who reviewed , but i cant do it personally, cuz it's getting late and i have 2 tennis matches tomorrow... eek well i hope you enjoy, i really really do.**

please review, it'll make us all feel warm and fluffy inside,

Love,

KITHN! xoxo


	18. More Drama!

**A/N: Greetings, Salutations! Guten Tag! (im taking German now... and it totally rox!) I have finally updated! Huzzah! the bad news... is that this isn't very long... well none of my chapters are... but i still managed to rummage some stuff up. This is once again (in my opinon) one my best best written chapters. I thought the ending is nice... and there is still some more chapters left to write (mayber more than just "some")**

**Alrighty then! Please give me your love and read! And please fall in love with me and review! (dont worry i'll remind ya at the end..lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axe body sprays, or Danny Phantom... i am also very desparate**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 17:**

**More Drama!**

It was a very chilly morning, and Sam was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving the house clad in merely fuzzy pajamas… perhaps having a faux-fur coat and a portable space heater could have made the short trip more tolerable. In fact, Sam's mid morning expedition to Danny's house was starting to seem like a bad idea.

She had a feeling that what ever she was expecting to gain from this visit was going to be worth absolutely nothing compared to how uncomfortable she was right now. Sam had a feeling that Danny would be cranky if he was disturbed at 4:15 in the morning, I mean…he always has been in the past.

Sam also felt another feeling that made her disband from her journey to her love's abode…she was really cold. Like… really REALLY cold. I mean, who could blame her? Her thin figure caused from being athletic… and from being a vegetarian…which gives the body no fat to act as "blubber". Not to mention the fact that it was an abnormally cold 58 degrees out…which is even cool for twilight morning, along with a steady breeze, this was an incredibly cold morning for Sam.

Sam kept telling herself to go back, just leave him alone, let him rest…he's had a rough day! Her mind screamed sleep in her own bed… her brain said go sleep in Danny's bed (the part of the brain that is all...horny-like) Her body told her to go back home as well… but her heart had superior rule over all the above and told her to keep walking.

Sam tried to keep her mind distracted from the temperature, so she just counted the cement blocks on the sidewalk on her way.

Everything seemed to get warmer as she stepped closer and closer to Danny's house, which made her reason for coming worth all the while. She knew she couldn't knock on the door… which would just agitate Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. So she wanted to get right up to Danny's room… but that would require effort…so in the end, Sam just decided to go back home where everything was warm and fuzzy.

Sam turned around and began her even colder journey home… since that feeling of warmth from Danny's house was quickly dissipating, blissfully unaware of how much that Danny, in fact needed her.

Deep in the treacherous depths of the ghost zone, Danny was still unconscious as Ember was dragging him towards her realm. She was beginning to grow lethargic, due to the incredible burden of her weak ethereal body. After all she conquered… well attempted to conquer humanity with her guitar, not with her brawn…which she is lacking by the way.

At long last Ember had found her door, and used her boot to knock it open, being her hands already occupied carrying Danny.

She was exhausted! Ember's blazing tresses were starting to smolder from her ectoplamsic perspiration. She could admit it, she stunk…really bad. She smelled like…uh… (Insert sarcastic simile) and was starting to think that all of this wasn't worth her time.

Danny was beginning to stir in her arms, which caught Ember by surprise and she proceeded to drop him onto the cold ghostly floor of her realm.

Danny awoke instantly from the short fall, and was shocked to find who was standing before him.

"Ember? Wha… What are you doing in my hou…" Danny looked around to find that this wasn't quite his home… not even close… "Where am I?" He said dumbly… I mean, what else could he say?

"You are in my realm Daniel… you are here to be with me now… forever…" Ember said in a sultry voice that made Danny cringe… since he knew that she was like… 40 years old… (Since she died in mid 80's or so).

She door of which to leave her domain dissolved into nothing right before his eyes as Ember began to tell him more about her realm:

"...learn to live here, learn to respect here, and learn to _loooove_ here." With the "loooove" in an equally sultry/disturbing voice as before.

Danny merely stared at her agape as she walked slowly over to him and kneeled down to stare at him face to face. She had a tinge of blush upon her cheeks and a small, seductive smile as she inched closer and closer, hoping to have a sweet, succulent kiss

Danny had an…interesting facial expression to say the least. Eyebrows high and wide, teeth clenched in confusion and eyes bulging out of his sockets.

He managed to make he head intangible as Ember's lips tasted the cold hard ground.

Danny also muscled up some energy to go ghost, as he then flew past her body and tried began to blast wildly at her…though due to his lethargy, he had horrendous aim and missed every shot.

"oh c'mon Danny! It'll be fun! I mean, we have so much in common! And what about my undying love and commitment towards you?"

"Ember… you tried to kill me 4 days ago…"

"Uh… No I didn't?" She replied obviously hinting that she did, but attempting to play innocent and try to acquire the object of her lust.

"Uh… yea ya did, and don't even bother trying to convince me to stay… I know why you are so interested in me… every straight girl and gay guy has been for the last day! It's an illusion Ember, you don't feel anything towards me. You hate me Ember! We are sworn Enemies! You should be trying to kill me!"

"But I've changed! Please… in fact…let me go ahead and play a little love song I wrote for you just now."

Before Danny could object, Ember yanked out her guitar from thin air and quickly changed the knob to the tiny heart from its previous setting from the last time they had met: The "Horrible-painful-kill-Danny" switch… or simply the skull shaped icon.

Ember plastered a grin on her face and mouthed the words: You're mine Dipstick (perhaps this is not an insult. but rather a term of endearment)

He saw this and covered his ears and closed his eyes, bracing for the worst… hoping not to fall under the spell of Ember.

He didn't want to be a slave to her…

He didn't want to be a SEX slave to her…

But most of all…

He didn't want to be in love with anyone else than Sam.

**A/N: Well, there ya go! I really REALLY hope you enjoyed it... i am starting to struggle getting this out consitantly... I thought it was a decently good stopping point.. some suspense and some comic relief there... **

**I am not sure when i'll be able to get the next chapter out... although if i get enough pleasant reviews... i could inspire me to start on it very soon!**

**I adore each and every one of you! mega-glomps everyone**

**KITHN**

**xoxo**


	19. An awkward escape

**At long last! I have finally updated! i told you all that i wouldn't give up on ya... and tennis is over for the year so i have FREE TIME! w00t w00t! that is until drivers ed starting Oct 9... but its only 4 days a week for 3 weeks. Anyhoo i am so sorry for my long update, i hope you can all forgive me, i tried to make this rather humorous and i think i succeeded some. Major thanks to 2wingo for his help with this one. Thanks again man!**

**Diclaimer: i Do not own Axe body spray or Danny phantom...duh**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

Chapter 18: The 18th chapter

Danny lay there in awe, he couldn't prepare himself for what was about to be unfolded upon him. He was mere seconds away from a phantom with the determination to unleash a terrible wrath before him. Danny would cry if he could. Knowing that he was seconds away from being enslaved to a being of which he despised, and worse, being torn away from the girl that he deeply loved. A girl who had always stood with him; always fell down with him; always cried, laughed and denied obvious feeling of affection with him…was about to be taken away from him. Danny's mind would be so disturbingly twisted that he would lose all compassion, acknowledgement, and even memory of his sweet Sam.

This was it. Danny was on his knees, his eyes were glued to the pale fingers holding a small thin pick, swooping down and strumming the strings on the ungodly instrument of despair. He saw the wave of demise rocketing towards him. Danny could only gaze so long before he clenched his eyes shut, hoping that all this would just go away.

And it was over.

Danny's hands cautiously lifted from his ears, making a slight popping noise as the intense suction he had created has just been ruptured. His shimmering, hopeful, blue eyes were revealed from their lids, and were gazing at a triumphant and lustful expression that was sculpted into his enemy's face.

"Well now baby, why don't you and I get _cozy_ and have some fun?" Miss McLain said to our dear Danny, who just put a puzzled look upon his face.

"_Shouldn't I eagerly be saying yes right now?" _The young hero mused. Apparently there had been some sort of realization in his brain that… "_HEY! I'm not affected by her music! I wonder why"_ Danny didn't have a clue honestly, but he tried to reason with himself that it was probably something along the lines of… _"When you love your true love most dearly, not even the harshest of forces can break the bond between you" _which of course he remembered from a fortune cookie he had some time ago.

Ember was still expecting an answer, and was starting to look a little befuddled. Danny used his natural ability of being all smart and what-not to deceive Ember to save his butt in the near future.

"What? Oh yea sure totally, yea let's do… whatever it is you wanna do…_Baby?_" Danny said in a tone that couldn't fool anyone, and was even unconfident about trying to use a pet name. Fortunately for him, her ectoplasm was overflowing with a ghostly hormone that the narrator does not wish to talk about right now, since it would get off topic and he doesn't know what he's talking about.

Ember's though patterns were blindly allowing her to believe Danny somehow, and just got even more aroused and started to instinctively stepping over to Danny.

"_Oh man.. I need a plan. But how on Earth can I possibly trick her? I mean she is so determined to do… things…with me. Hmm perhaps I could use this to as a possible advantage for me." _

Danny looked up and down Ember, trying not to let his teenage hormones enjoy the show, but rather try to spot a weakness. He knew that he couldn't beat her physically, but mentally… Ember would still beat him there. No, Danny could beat Ember in one thing, the one thing in this scenario that really matters at the moment: Dumb-Luck.

"Oh baby.. I am so totally psyched… you know what they say…the 1381st time is always the best one." Ember said, completely ignorant to Danny's now horrified expression upon his visage.

He wanted to say something about this… perhaps something about how she gets "around", or perhaps something about her actually keeping track… he went with the second.

"You mean you actually keep track? Ugh… sick…" Danny replied, catching the still blinded Ember slightly confused.

"Well, you get lonely when you float around an endless void for eternity, Danny, so I thought it would be fun to have a hobby."

_"Sick… _Oh that's very… interesting, Ember." Danny said, trying to buy time and figure a way out of this mess.

"You got that right baby, not enough with the questions and take those cute little pants off."

Danny's face flushed a violent red and flinched back as Ember's hands made their way towards the hem of his pants.

"_Dude… isn't this illegal?"_ Danny thought, "_It's ok, it's ok, just keep cool, play along, just keep cool. Now if I were Ember what would excite me more than having..uh… doing.. uh..." _Danny was in quite a pickle as to trying to figure a way to escape her realm and make his way back to Sam.

His swift, scattering thoughts were soon brought to a focused beam of consciousness as his trousers were quickly yanked off, followed by a squealing "yelp" from Danny.

Thinking fast, Danny managed to rummage up a plan:

"Hey Ember," Danny said in an obviously fake erotic tone that somehow fooled Ember. "Why just have some innocent fun here where no one can see us. I'm sure you know the thrill of having _fun_ in public, where people can see us."

As an idiot plan as it was… it worked and Ember's eyes lit up with joy as she tossed Danny's pajama pants back at his face signaling him to put them back on.

"I know the perfect place too! It'll be easy to get in too, oh man this is going to be so fun!" Ember said as she magically opened the door from her realm to the ghost zone.

Danny used this opportunity to scrounge some energy and go ghost. He gained confidence as the felt the oh so familiar chill of his ghost-form take over his body. Ember was getting ready to go and was still yammering on about how fun it would be to do-it in public.

"…and the best part of all is that Technus never locks his door when he's taking a shower!"

And with that said, our friendly phantom escaped Ember with nothing but a horribly bruised ego, and a bad case of awkwardness.

* * *

A/N: Well there we are! I hope this wasn't as bad as i think it was, it has been a while since i last updated so i am a wee bit out of the groove.. Also i have kinda moved on from bumming around fanfiction and started around deviant art... i have a profile there.. but just some of my stories from here...and a pic of me. BUT i have returned and remember the warm feeling and coziness i get from this place

Glad to be back!

KITHN

xoxo


	20. Worthwhile

**A/N Omg.. here it is!!! THe final chapter of TRC!! wow... i can remember when i first thought about this story. I never thought it would become as successful as it is. I just want to thank each and every one of you guys who read and reviewed, keep an eye out for the sequel, TRC II... lol orginal title... well enough of me jambering READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Danny phantom or Axe body sprays.**

**Those Ridiculous Commercials**

**Chapter 19:**

**Worthwhile

* * *

**

Danny was still morbidly exhausted. Progressing through the ghost zone blindly looking for his portal and trying to stomach what he had just gone through was no easy task. He tried to recall all of these recent events that occurred over the past several days, he tried to convince himself that it was perfectly normal…no dice. Well when have of your living being is actually dead, or should I say deceased… no, I'll say dead. When half of your living being is dead, it's hard to think of these things as normal, at least from a normal person's perspective they are.

Danny first recalled what had happened on Thursday, which would lead him on a path of drama, embarrassment, some fun, and some mild danger. He reminisced rummaging through the drug store with his best friend, and his sweet Samantha. He recalled every detail about that moment; her hairs dangled gracefully down her skull and lead his eyes to gaze upon the rest of her body, so tempting and warm, even if her outer personality and choice of clothing denied it. Her inner personality, the one she let only a choice 4 or 5 ever see was the one that Danny fell in love with.

He then recalled that Tucker had to say those dreaded words about how those stupid cans of Axe actually worked. Danny of course had to prove him wrong by spraying some on and showing that nothing would happen. Good thing he didn't take a bet. He had a wonderful afternoon after the drugstore. It was a beautiful day and everything just seemed to be gorgeous. The pretty birds seemed extra pretty that particular afternoon, and of course, Sam looked even more lovely than usual. Although it wasn't how Sam looked that engulfed his senses, he heart…his tongue, it was Sam's aggressive personality that demanded what she wanted, and in that particular case it was…his tongue.

Through all this reminiscing, Danny realized he was lost again. And through previous experiences he could ask for help from a certain ghost, knowing it would always manage to annoy Dann- "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Listen buddy, I don't really have time for this can you just show me how to get back to…who the heck is that? And why is the Lunch Lady… and why does that little girl look like you and … oh my god…"

"uh..I AM THE BOX GHOST! Fear me and my family of DOOOOM!"

"So you and the lunch lady… ew." Danny grimaced and looked down to the child who looked pretty old for being a few days old, but didn't ask since being a teenage super hero, he was pushing the laws of physics as I speak.

"Now, now dearie, just let the nice little boy on his way, you should be thanking him after all." The lunch lady told the Box-ghost.

"FINEEE! I would like to thank you for releasing the cylindrical cans of love upon me, without them, I would have never found the love of my life and have birthed an amazing daughter-like creature…beware!"

Danny said nothing, but just flinched in awkwardness as he continued talking.

"So as a reward! I shall spare your life this crossing, and direct your way back to the Earthly world!" The box ghost pointed in a direction and Danny was already speeding off before he could finish.

The journey was short and sweet, as Danny flew from the portal and collapsed from exhaustion onto the lab floor. It was cold and the cracks from in between the tiles would soon make a nice crease on his face, but it was worth getting away from Ember, and especially worth getting away from 2 minutes with the box-ghost.

She had sleep agitatedly, and awoke at the crack of dawn to savor the last bit of twilight before the burning sun came in to depress her. She couldn't be depressed though. How could she? Seriously? She's dating a teenage super-hero who the entire world and internet fan-girls drool over. She hoped that he wasn't too embarrassed of yesterday's mishap with her mother…and father… and herself…and everyone at school. Something tells her that all that hope will come unfulfilled.

Sam was bored… it was 4:30 and she sure that Danny got enough sleep… or at least enough to be coherent. If not… she could just go over and snuggle up with him on his couch. The thought of being close to him, being warm and pressed up against his body gave a rush of blood pooling in her cheeks. She found it funny, still blushing over her boyfriend. She couldn't help it though, she was the kind of girl who tended to blush, and her ferociously pale complexion didn't hide it well either. Overall, she couldn't wait to see him again and just know they could be safe when they were close to each other.

Sam jumped out her window… and I say "jumped" sarcastically…she actually just walked out the front door. It was till pretty dark outside and the street lights had turned off, but she took this as a challenge… a challenge to find his house in the dark, which she took excitedly since she could literally do it with her eyes closed.

Sam tiptoed in the back door and crept along the dark corridors of the house. She quietly walk down to the lab, since she could see an emerald glow and could not smell Jack's distinct aroma of fudge and body odor, so it must be her Danny.

…and indeed I was. She rushed over to see that Danny was drooling all over the linoleum and the crease marks upon his forehead that he had been there for a good hour. Sam became worried and tapped him on his shoulder to wake him up.

He groggily obliged and just explained that he was sleep walking and fell through the ceiling.

Danny then further explained that he needed some sleep and could meet up with her at the park at about noon. Sam was a little disappointed but looking forward to the afternoon.

After Sam had left, Danny hovered up to his comfy bed. Right as he was about to lay his head on his pillow Jazz came into his room.

"Jazz… what is it now? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"I know I know… but I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yea… I'm listening… barely."

"Ok, well you know Tucker right?"

"My best friend since forever?"

"Yea that one… well you see, I was wondering if you would mind me taking him out to lunch today… just as friends?"

"Sure… ONLY as friends I guess… now just let me sleep!"

"Thanks Danny." Jazz said as she walked out and back into her room, where she picked up her cell phone which was currently still on and just set down from a few seconds earlier.

"Hello? You still there?" She asked to the person on the other line. "Good, he said he didn't mind… so see you at the Nasty Burger at say…one? Great see you then."

She did a little fist pump for celebration then got dressed to get ready to get some new clothes at the mall for her first date.

The hours passed and Danny managed to scrounge up some energy to get ready to see Sam.

They met up at the park and greeted each other with a nice, warm hug. After some nice small talk they went ahead and walked to the mall hand in hand where they could grab a nice bite to eat. On the way, Sam stopped Danny to look at the televisions at the local Radioshack.

"They're nice Sam, but I like yours better, it's bigger than this store…"

"No dummy, look what's on the Tv! It's one of those stupid Axe commercials, do they expect that that stupid spray will actually make women fall in love with the guy who wears it? It's degrading to all of women kind!"

"Yea Sam, you're right, those commercials are ridiculous." Danny said, snickering at the irony of the situation, but shook it off, because he knew after all the horrors he had been through, the freaky Friday and the afternoon of a thousand pinches to the behind and an endless supply of love notes, the cat-fight, the incident with Sam's mom, the thing about Jazz and Tucker, which he will have to monitor by the way, and the ordeal with Ember… Danny would still have to say that he couldn't thank Tuck enough as they walked away, her hand warmly gripped around his.

And speaking of Tuck…

Jazz awaited impatiently waiting for Tucker's arrival, and already started to get bored. Tucker however was about to walk inside the double doors to the greasy food chain, before slipping out a black can and telling himself with a smirk, "I know I shouldn't… but what Danny doesn't know, wont hurt him."

The End.

* * *

A/N: well there you are! i hope you are not mad at me ending this , but i dont know how much longer i could go. Personally i thougth the ending went well. I would love your thoughts! PLEASE!!

Thanks to every single one who read and reviewed, i am in freaking love with you all!

Love,

Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin.

xoxo


End file.
